Deep Down
by Marelli
Summary: After having the love of his life taken by Red X, Robin is set on getting Starfire back before she is forced into marriage, but what if she says she doesn't want to go back? Is she telling the truth? Or has her answer been swayed by betrayal? XStarRob
1. Engagement?

**I hope you like this story! It just came to me and I had to get it out there!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

An extremely loud alarm filled the room the Titans were in. There was trouble somewhere in the town. Cyborg took the T-Car, Robin took the R-Cycle, and the other three flew downtown. They arrived at one of the cities most prestigious jewelry stores. It was a dark night, and at first, it seemed like there was no one there. The streets were empty and quiet, but then someone ran out of the store. It was Red X. He stopped when he saw the Titans. 

"Hello Titans," he said through his mask, "And Starfire."

Robin was shocked. 'Why did he just say hello to Starfire?' he asked himself. Starfire didn't know what to do. She could feel his eyes on her in a way that only Robin looked at her, so she reacted in her normal way, she blushed.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. The Titans immediately began to attack. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and charged at the villain. Red X jumped, but he was surrounded by a black force field in mid-air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried

He was thrown to the ground where Cyborg threw a nearby car in Red X's direction. Red X disappeared and reappeared right next to Starfire. Starfire turned around and Red X quickly grabbed her hand.

"I want you to have this," he whispered in Starfire's ear. She felt something being put on her finger. He then disappeared, but this time, he didn't come back. Starfire looked at her hand. On her left hand was a beautiful diamond ring. It had two diamonds on either side of a much larger one. Starfire sighed and took it off her hand before leaving with the team.

* * *

"Ok, team," Robin began. They were back at the tower, and he was going over what had happened earlier. "We need to be on the look out for Red X. He usually has a plan, so I figure he will strike more than once." 

The other four titans nodded their heads.

"Man," Cyborg said, yawning, "It's late. I'm going to bed."

"Me too!" Beast Boy chirped in.

Robin shrugged. "I think we should all get going."

The team began walking out of their main room and towards their beds. Robin grabbed Starfire's arm before she went through the door like the other Titans. He pulled her back as the door swished shut.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Robin asked.

"Of course, Robin," Starfire said. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"About what happened earlier," Robin started, "with you and Red X…"

"What are you talking about?" Starfire questioned.

"The ring he put on your finger," Robin answered.

"It was nothing, Robin," Starfire defensively said. She held up her hand and pointed to where the ring had been. "He just put a ring on this finger. It means nothing. He probably just wanted to confuse our team."

Robin held Starfire's hand. "That finger is where engagement rings go," he said, "he gave you an engagement ring."

"I do not know what this 'engagement' you speak of is," Starfire said.

"Starfire," Robin looked at her, "An engagement is like a promise of marriage."

Starfire pulled her hands out of Robin's in shock. "Marriage!" she cried. "Am I to be betrothed to Red X?"

"No," Robin tried to calm Starfire down. "Engagements only happen if both people want to get married. You don't want to marry him right?"

"No!" Starfire answered.

"Good," Robin sighed, "I don't know what I would do if you were taken away again."

Starfire smiled at him. He smiled back. They looked into each eyes. Starfire leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. He then put his arms around her waits. They stayed like that, enjoying each other's company for what seemed like a long time. Starfire pulled away.

"Robin," she said, "I am weary from the day, and I think it would be best if we got some sleep."

Robin nodded and they both got up off the couch. They silently walked together through the door and down the hall. When they reached Starfire's room, she turned to Robin.

"I shall see you in the morning?" She asked.

"Yeah," Robin answered, "Goodnight, Star."

"Goodnight, Robin."

They went their separate directions, each wishing that they were still together.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Starfire awoke. She felt that something was amiss. She tried to sit up in her bed, but she found that someone was on top of her.

"Hey, cutie, miss me?" It was Red X. She could tell he didn't have his mask on by the way his voice sounded. Yet, Starfire could not see his face in the darkness of the night.

Starfire was afraid. 'What would Red X want with me?' she asked herself. She tried to scream, but a gloved hand was placed over her mouth.

"Let's not get hasty," Red X said when Starfire tried to pry his hand off her.

With one of his hands still on her mouth, Red X used the other to prop her head up. Starfire squirmed and tried to get out from under him, but her powers seemed useless. The alien was helpless under Red X's strength. He removed his hand from her mouth but quickly replaced it with his own mouth. Starfire was shocked and gasped in his mouth. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips. Red X continued to kiss Starfire while she lay helpless underneath him. After a while, Red X sat up.

"How'd you like that, cutie?" he asked, his voice full of pride.

Starfire screamed. Red X sat up in shock. He had expected her to kiss him back. He thought that they had a connection. He really thought she liked him. Red X jumped off the bed as Starfire continued to scream at the top of her lungs. Red X could hear the footsteps coming closer. He grabbed Starfire's hand.

"You forgot this," he said as he slipped the same ring back on her finger. Right as Starfire's door was broken down, Red X disappeared.

"Starfire, what happened?" It was Robin, followed by the other four Titans. But Robin knew the answer to his question when he saw the ring on Starfire's finger. Robin sat down beside Starfire on the bed. Starfire laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you," Robin comforted. The other Titans took that as their cue to leave. The door swished shut behind them. Robin continued to sit on the bed with Starfire until they both fell asleep.

**Good? Bad? Cute? Stupid? I want to know what you thought! So review! **

**starfirre loves you!**


	2. Suspicions

**Alright, I am finally updating. I got some interesting reviews, most of them were good, though. Let's see, thanks to **Red-X-rox-my-world **for clearing that issue up because that is exactly what happened. Starfire was afraid and her powers were useless. I know I could have been more descriptive, sorry, but I think I do a better job in this chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed because it is much appreciated! Most of the reviews were really nice so thanks a lot! Ok, um one more thing I wanted to say, whoever said they wanted this to happen to them, they are a little weird : D **

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Starfire slowly opened her eyes. Rays of light from the sun were filling the room. Starfire sighed and yawned. She sat up and saw Robin sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's about time you got up," Robin joked.

Starfire smiled and stretched her arms.

"Would you like to go out with me for some breakfast?" Robin asked.

"That would be most wonderful," Starfire replied.

She moved over to the side of the bed and put her feet on the floor.

"I do not know why I am so tired this morning," Starfire said, giggling.

"Well, um," Robin fumbled around with his words, "I guess you would be after what happened last night."

"What…" Starfire stopped. All of the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She could feel tears start to come to her eyes, but she held them back.

"Let us go and get some breakfast," The alien managed to say with a smile.

Robin stood up and helped Starfire to her feet.

"I know this great café downtown," Robin smiled.

* * *

The couple arrived in a small, not crowded section of downtown at around eight-thirty. The café Robin had talked about was quite charming. It had a French appeal with outdoor tables and everything; Starfire loved it at once. She also loved how much of a gentleman Robin was being, he even pulled her chair out for her. 

"Robin, this is lovely," Starfire admired.

Robin smiled and sat down in his chair. He was going to dedicate his whole day to making her forget about Red X. Robin cringed at the thought of him. 'Red X,' Robin thought to himself, 'How could he do that to Starfire? That son of…'

"Robin?" Starfire interrupted, "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Robin answered. He had been thinking about her. Well, her and Red X, but he did not want to bring that up.

Starfire smiled. She picked up the menu on the table and scanned over it.

"It all looks so good!" She exclaimed, "I don't know what to get."

"You can get whatever you want, Star," Robin said.

* * *

When they finished their breakfast, the two decided to walk around for a bit. 

"Robin, this morning has been very nice," Starfire said.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time," Robin said.

He reached out and took Starfire's hand in his own. Starfire giggled and looked at Robin.

"I am very glad that I have you here to help me through my difficult time," She said.

Robin frowned. He thought that he had made her forget about what happened last night, but apparently, she hadn't.

"I would do anything for you," Robin smiled.

Starfire smiled back at him. She gazed across the street and saw something that caught her eye. She dragged Robin over to a shop window.

"Look at this dress!" She said.

It looked like a plain white dress to Robin. It was just long and sleeveless. Starfire sighed.

"I had a dress like this back on Tamaran," she said, "My sister destroyed it one day when she was angry with me."

Robin didn't know what to say. It seemed to be a very emotional subject for Starfire.

"Do you, um, want to buy it?" Robin asked. He hoped she would say no since the price tag had a number on it that was way out of his range.

"Oh, I do not need that," Starfire said. Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"How about we head back to the Tower?" Robin offered.

"Yes, let us," Starfire said. She suddenly looked around suspiciously. She could feel someone's eyes on her.

"Star, I don't think Red X will ever bother you again," Robin comforted.

But Robin was wrong. Red X had been following them since they had left the Tower. He wasn't about to give up on what he thought should be his.

* * *

They arrived back at the Tower to find that all of the other Titans were up. Raven was drinking tea and reading while the two boys were playing video games. 

"Where have you two been?" Cyborg asked when Robin and Starfire walked through the door.

"Starfire and I were getting breakfast," Robin answered with a slight blush.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and smiled. They both knew that Robin and Starfire were going to get together sooner or later.

Starfire was still feeling tired. She walked over to where Raven was sitting. Raven looked up from her book.

"Would you like to meditate with me, friend?" Starfire asked.

"Sure," Raven answered.

* * *

Around noon, Starfire excused herself from the room. 

"I believe I am going to take a nap," She said.

She then walked out of the room and headed to her bedroom. Starfire did not feel well if she didn't get her normal amount of sleep. Even with Robin in her room last night, Starfire had taken a while to get back to sleep. When she head the door swish shut behind her, Starfire fell on her bed. With her head on the end of the bed and her feet on the pillow, she fell asleep almost immediately.

Starfire suddenly sat up in her bed. She didn't think she had been asleep long, but when she looked out her window, it was dark. Starfire didn't know what had woken her up. She heard a noise coming from somewhere in the corner of the room. Starfire knew someone was there.

"Robin?" she timidly called.

There was no answer. Starfire knew Robin would have said something if he had been in the room. Starfire opened her mouth to call out again, but someone's hand covered her mouth.

"You knew I come back, didn't you?"

It was Red X. Starfire felt the exact same way she had felt the night before. She was afraid. So afraid that her powers once again would not work. Confidence was not something she was even close the feeling at that moment. She would have been furious at Red X if she wasn't so afraid. And joy was something that seemed to have left her. She just sat there, unmoving.

"So you're going to be a good girl now, aren't you?" Red X mocked.

Starfire could tell that he had his mask on, and she was thankful for that. She hoped he wouldn't try to kiss her again. Starfire had only kissed one person before, and that was Robin. Her kiss with Robin had been one that was necessary to learn Earth language, but when Red X had kissed her, Starfire could tell he felt something different. Sure Robin had enjoyed the kiss Starfire had given him. It was a deep kiss, and all boys enjoyed those. But Starfire could feel that Red X wanted to do more than kiss her. She wasn't quite sure what he wanted so do, but she had suspicions. Raven had talked to her one day about Earth boys and how they want one thing from girls. Of course, Raven had been in a very morbid mood that day and was over-exaggerating, but she still explained some things Starfire had been curious about.

After a while, Red X removed his hand from Starfire's mouth. He thought she wouldn't scream, but once again, he was wrong. Starfire screamed so loud it could be heard outside of the Tower. Red X quickly covered Starfire's mouth again as the door opened and Robin ran in. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stood behind him.

"Red X!" Robin shouted, "Get away from her!"

With his other hand, Red X reached into his belt and pulled out a knife with an 'X' at the end of it. He held the knife to Starfire's throat and looked up at Robin, as if daring him to come any closer. Robin looked strait in Starfire's eyes. They were filled with fear, and Robin hated to see that. He turned to look at his other team members. He told them to stay out of this without using words, and they stayed back. Robin did not want to take any chances.

"I said get away from her," he said.

"Let's see what she has to say about this, hm?" Red X said as he removed his hand from Starfire's mouth.

"Stay away from me!" Starfire screamed, "Leave our home!"

Red X put his knife up and covered Starfire's mouth again.

"Ok, cutie," he said, "But not without you."

With his free hand, Red X reached down to his belt and pressed a button. Before any of the Titans knew what was happening, Red X had disappeared, and he had taken Starfire with him.

**Dun, dun, dun! The drama! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Some things you might be questioning in your head, but most of it will tie back into the story somehow (I think)! I have NO idea where this story is going to go, so your suggestions would be helpful! Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!**

**Ta-ta for now, Starfirre**


	3. Captive

**Ok, I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would, but that last chapter was more of a filler anyway. This is where the drama comes in! Red X is NOT going to rape Starfire, just to let you know. This story will NOT go above the T rating! And I have to agree with **fayln anjel**, Red is so sexy...ahh...**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

There was a bright flash of light, and then Starfire could feel ground beneath her. The ground was cold and there was a light breeze on Starfire's leg.

"Where am I?" Starfire quietly asked.

"My place, sweetie," Red X replied.

Starfire looked around.

"This is a cave. How can this be your home?" Starfire asked with a slight tone of disgust.

"I've got everything I need right here," Red X said.

He gestured to the small bed in the far corner of the cavern with a miniature refrigerator next to it. Other than that, there was nothing. Starfire didn't even want to think about where he went to the bathroom. She turned to look out of the entrance. There was a long stretch of water right where the cave dropped off, but in the far distance, she could make out the Tower. Red X walked over behind Starfire and saw what she was looking at.

"You Titans never looked this close," he said with a laugh.

Starfire was too intently looking at her home that she did not notice Red X pull something out of his belt. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her neck and then everything went black.

* * *

Starfire felt very cold when she finally woke up. She realized she was lying in the bed, naked. Red X laughed when he saw the look on her face. 

"What did you do?" she yelled at him while trying to cover herself up with the one thin sheet on the bed.

Red X laughed again. "I just wanted to make sure your costume didn't have any trackers in it."

"You…you…you are a clorbag!" Starfire cried.

"Whoa there, baby, don't start calling me names I don't understand," Red X chuckled, "I have something else you can put on."

Red X walked out of Starfire's view to get something.

"Besides, I didn't look," he called as he began to walk back over to the bed, "too much."

Starfire was furious at this. She lifted her hand to make a starbolt, but nothing happened.

"That drug I gave you earlier prevents you from using your powers," Red X said.

He threw an article of clothing at her. Starfire picked it up and examined it. She gasped. It was the dress she was looking at with Robin earlier that day. Red X turned away so she could change. Starfire quickly slipped the dress on and looked up at Red X. She wondered if he really did care about her.

Red X turned back to Starfire and looked her over.

"You look beautiful," he admired.

Starfire blushed and looked at the ground. Red X began to walk towards the bed. Before Starfire knew it, Red X had put something metal around her right wrist. Starfire tried to pull her wrist away but found it to be attached to the metal head of the bed.

"What did you do?" she cried as she tried to pull away.

"Handcuffed you to the bed so you wouldn't get away," Red X said.

He held up a tiny silver key next to Starfire's nose. She instinctively tried to grab it, but Red X quickly moved the key into his pocket and grabbed Starfire's hand.

"Too slow, cutie," he laughed.

He examined her hand and spotted what he had been looking for.

"You still haven't taken it off," Red X smiled underneath his mask.

Starfire gasped. The ring! She hadn't taken it off. She had completely forgotten about it! Red X pulled it off of her finger. Starfire let out a relived sigh.

"I am glad you do not wish to have the engagement with me," she said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll give it back," Red X said, "We're still engaged."

"What?" Starfire cried, even though she had heard what he said, "Why? I don't even know who you are!"

"My name is Jason," he answered, "And as to why, you'll find out later."

"I refuse to marry you," Starfire said.

"You aren't really in a position for refusing now are you?"

"I have never even seen your face," Starfire quietly replied.

Red X slowly moved his hands up to his face and pulled the mask away. He had dark brown eyes and black hair that hung down over his forehead.

"Happy?" he shot at Starfire.

Starfire just looked at him. She was surprised that he would do that for her. Robin had never taken his mask off, and Starfire thought that she was his best friend. She had actually thought they had been becoming more than friends lately, or she hoped. But this Jason guy barley knew her, yet, he seemed like he trusted her completely.

"Well, I hope that was long enough for you because I got to run an errand real fast," Jason said as he put his mask back on and once again became Red X.

Starfire watched as he ran out of the cave and disappeared. She knew he was going to go steal something. A few minutes later, she watched as the T-car hovered over the water towards the city to stop Red X, and sighed.

* * *

Starfire had been sitting in the same spot for what she thought had been an hour. She was sitting on the ground by the bed, as far as the handcuff chain would reach. It had started to rain, and the cave was getting colder quickly. Starfire shivered as she felt a breeze on her arms. The dress she was wearing was made of a thin material that did not keep the alien warm. Starfire sighed. 

"Why does he want to marry me?" she wondered out loud.

She secretly hoped that someone would answer her. Starfire was getting very lonesome and wished that Robin would come and get her out of this. She looked around and spotted something that caught her eye. It was a small rock that came to a point at the end. Starfire grabbed the rock and stood up. She began to hammer the rock against the chain of her handcuff. The chain slowly began to break apart. With one last forceful blow, the chain broke in two.

"I'm home, baby."

Starfire looked up to see Red X come striding in with a small bag in his hand. Starfire jumped in front of the broken chain so Red X could not see it.

"What have you been up to?" Red X asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing," Starfire replied.

"You'll never guess who I ran into while I was out," Red X continued. He obviously had not caught on to the guilt in Starfire's voice.

"Robin," Starfire quietly answered.

"Yep, the Boy Wonder himself," Red X sarcastically said as he took his mask off.

Starfire chose not to reply to that.

"I need some more zynothium for this suit," Red X said.

He walked over to the refrigerator and opened. Starfire saw her chance. She sprinted out of the cave and jumped into the water.

"Starfire!" she heard Red X call behind her, but she kept swimming.

Robin had taught Starfire to swim one day. The Titans had all been on the beach because it had been a beautiful day. Starfire's alien strength made her an even faster swimmer than Robin himself, but with her strength gone, Starfire was not a very good swimmer. The rain was beating down on her head and getting in her eyes, but even with the rain blurring her vision, she could see the Tower in the distance. That is what kept her swimming.

The waves had long blocked out Red X's calling, but she was running out of energy fast. Starfire could feel herself slowly sinking. Her head was now below the water. Right before Starfire lost consciences, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

**Ok everybody! I hope you LOVED it! I really liked this chapter myself, too! And that last sentence was NOT supposed to be a cliffhanger. You know that Starfire does NOT die, so everything is alright! **

**Review if you liked it (or hated it), Starfirre**


	4. Confessions in the Tower

**Yeah! I got some nice reviews so thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you wanted to know, I got Jason's name from Jason Todd, just saying. And you can figure out who saved Starfire in this chapter. The chapters are going to start getting longer in case you were wondering! So, enjoy!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Robin staggered in the Tower's front door and fell into one of the chairs that lined the hallway. They had just gotten back from a fight on the Wayne building roof and had gotten beaten by Red X. Well, not all of them. In the first few seconds of the battle, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all had gotten stuck to the ground by a very sticky 'X'. Robin, just barely missing the attack, had run after Red X. Once he had caught him, they began hand-to-hand combat. Robin must have asked 'Where's Starfire?' every three seconds and never gotten a reply. Beginning to get frustrated, Robin pulled out his bow-staff and slammed it into Red X's back, knocking him to the ground. Red X then grabbed Robin's foot, and threw him off the edge of the building. Robin's leg had gotten stuck on the fire escape and left him hanging. When he had finally gotten back on the roof, Red X was gone. Raven had to help fix Robin's leg, but that didn't stop it from being sore. 

Robin sighed and pushed himself out of the chair. He half-limped all the way to the Operations room and made his way over to where Cyborg was working on the computer.

"Do you have any idea what he stole?" Robin asked.

"The place was known for its advances in making different kinds of computer chips. He stole one of them, we're just not sure which one," Cyborg answered.

Robin shook his head.

"Were they working on any special projects?"

"Yeah, one…"

"Well, what does it do?" Robin asked.

"From what my computer says, it was supposed to be used for the military."

"For what?" Robin was getting frustrated.

"Well, basically…" Cyborg tried to find the right was to put what he was about to say, "It's a miniature bomb."

"What?" Robin sputtered, "You don't think he's going to try and kill Starfire?"

"I know I don't want to think that, but if he has that chip, there's no way to be sure," Cyborg answered.

Robin couldn't believe what was happening. This chip was so small that Red X could plant it anywhere on Starfire and she would never know! Robin walked over to the couch and sat on it. He let his chin rest in his hand while he tried to think of a solution to this problem.

'He wouldn't kill her,' Robin thought to himself, 'Why would he take her if he wanted to kill her? Why would he need the chip to do it?'

Robin raked his brain for an answer.

'Maybe he's going to threaten her! That would make sense. But what would he want from her?'

Robin's eyes went wide under his mask when he came to what he thought was the conclusion.

'He wants her to…'

"Any news on Starfire?" Robin's thoughts were interrupted by Raven.

She sat down on the couch next to Robin and began fidgeting with her hands while she waited for an answer.

"No," Robin blankly replied.

"I wonder where she could be," Raven said.

"So do I," Robin responded, a little agitated that Raven was not letting him be along to think.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Were you two, um, dating?" Raven shut her eyes as she waited for the answer.

"No," Raven let out a relived sigh and moved her hand near Robins, "But I was about to ask her if she wanted to."

Raven lost her balance on the couch and fell on top of Robin.

"Sorry," she said as she quickly sat up, blushing slightly. She decided to change to subject, "So, how's your leg?"

"Fine," Robin answered. He hadn't even noticed when Raven fell on top of him; he was deep in thought once more.

"Do you want me to try healing it some more?" Raven offered.

Robin didn't reply. He got off of the couch and left the room. Raven looked around and pulled her hood up. She too walked out of the room.

"Did you see that?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, walking toward the computer from where he had been looking through the refrigerator.

"See what?" Cyborg asked, not taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"Raven was totally just flirting with Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"So?"

"Did you hear me? _Raven _was _flirting _with _Robin_!"

"I don't see the problem here."

"First of all, Raven is Raven, she doesn't do flirting! Second, isn't Robin dating Starfire? And third, um, well," Beast Boy had been talking loudly until the last sentence. It seemed like he had changed his mind about telling Cyborg the third thing.

"What?" Cyborg asked, finally looking at Beast Boy.

"Never mind," Beast Boy said.

The changeling hurried out of the door and headed toward his room.

Meanwhile, Robin was in his own room. He was taking his frustration out on his punching bag. He had already taken his shirt off (cape included) due to the fact he was sweating so hard. He had built up a lot of frustration.

'We have to save Starfire,' he was thinking to himself, 'I have to save Starfire! I have to get her away from Red X before he hurts her!'

Robin then heard a small knock on his door. He walked over and opened it to find Raven standing there. Her eyes immediately widened when she registered that he did not have a shirt on.

"Yes?" Robin asked when she wouldn't say anything.

"Oh, um," Raven snapped out of her trance, "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Does it have to do with finding Starfire?"

"Sort of."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Can I sit down first?"

Robin sighed and opened the door to let Raven through. She casually walked in and sat down on his bed. Robin leaned against the door frame, waiting for her to say what she needed to.

"Look, Robin," Raven finally started, "I wanted to know about you and Starfire."

"What about us?" Robin questioned.

"Well, since she's gone…"

"She's not gone!" Robin cut Raven off, "Why would you say that? Why are you acting so different?"

"It's because…" Raven took a deep breath, "I like you Robin."

"And I like you."

Raven looked shocked. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I like Starfire, too. Can we get to the point of this conversation?"

"Robin, I really like you."

Robin looked surprised as he finally understood what she was saying.

"Oh," Was all he managed to reply.

"So, maybe we could go out sometime?" Raven asked hopefully.

"Not now," Robin said, "Not with Starfire still missing."

Now Raven was the one to reply with an "Oh."

She took that as her cue to leave. Raven sulked out the door. The second she was out of the room and she heard the door close behind her, she leaned against it. She could hear Robin continue with his punching bag.

'I knew he would say no,' Raven thought, 'He still likes Starfire.'

Raven slid down the door and sat on the ground.

'Though, with Starfire gone he might like me,' she told herself, 'But everyone is looking for her, we're going to find her soon enough.'

'What am I thinking?' Raven shook the thoughts out of her head, 'Starfire's my friend, but that still doesn't stop me from liking Robin or trying to get him to like me.'

With that, Raven got up and walked to her room.

**Oh…my…gosh! Raven likes Robin! What will Starfire think if she finds out? Is Red X going to kill her? What did Robin think Red X wanted from Starfire? Will Beast Boy ever reveal his third reason why Raven shouldn't flirt with Robin? Will Robin ever return Raven's feelings? Can you think of all the drama that is going to come?**

**(passes out at thought of drama to come)**


	5. The Reason

**Okay, truth time. I would never write a RobxRae story, EVER! I just wanted to add some drama…But, come on people, you know me better than that! Yuk, that pairing sickens me, just look at my profile! Raven will end up with someone, it just won't be Robin. Alright, I wasn't going to tell you, but I will: This is so going to be a RavenxBeast Boy! Woo! So anyway, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you like it as much as I do!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Jason looked down at the sleeping figure of Starfire on the bed and sighed. He hoped she wasn't hurt. She had been out cold the whole night, and Jason had been in this same chair by her side the entire time, his mask discarded. He was tired, but he was not going to leave her until he was sure she was okay.

"Starfire," he said to her, "Please be alright."

He looked at her as if he expected her to wake up at that moment, but she didn't move.

"This whole thing must be really hard for you," Jason continued, "You barely know me, and yet, I've asked you to marry me. Well, I haven't really asked."

He chuckled.

"I bet you think I'm crazy. I kidnapped you and now I want to marry you. I would think I was nuts if I were you, but there's a reason that I want to marry you. I have to be married by the time I'm twenty two. I'm twenty one right now, and my birthday is in a week and six days."

Jason paused, wondering if he should keep talking. He saw Starfire stretch her fingers out and figured his talking was doing some good.

"I've known about the whole 'I have to be married by the time I'm twenty two' thing practically my whole life, but I chose to ignore it up until a week ago. I was sitting on that bed thinking to myself 'Jason, if you could choose one person to spend the rest of your life with, who would it be?' and you just kept coming up in my brain. You're beautiful and kind and caring and I know I don't deserve someone like you."

He saw her hand stop moving and took it in his own. He wrapped both of his hands around hers to warm it up. Her hand was so delicate; he felt like her might hurt her if he was to squeeze it.

"I know why you wanted to run away, but I'm not that bad of a person. Yes, I did kidnap you, but I only did it because you wouldn't have even given me the time of day if you were still with your team, especially Robin. I know you two were some sort of an 'item', but I can treat you ten times, no a hundred times better than he ever can."

Jason brought her hand in his up to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"I really hope that you aren't hurt, Starfire, and when you wake up, I hope you'll give me a chance to prove to you that I am not such a bad person," he said.

"I shall give you the chance, Jason."

Jason opened his eyes to see that Starfire was awake and sitting up. Though her green eyes seemed duller than usual, she seemed to be alright.

"Starfire, are you feeling better?" Jason asked.

"Much," Starfire replied.

"So, were you serious about giving me a chance?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I very much was. You seem like a kind person from what you were saying," Starfire answered.

"You heard that?" Jason asked in shock.

Starfire nodded.

"How much of it did you hear?"

"Enough," Starfire said with a smile, "Will you tell me why you must marry me now that I am awake? I am very curious."

Jason let go of Starfire's hand and sat back in his chair.

"Do you know of _The Gotham News_?"

"Yes, that is the newspaper. Is it forcing you to marry me?" Starfire curiously asked.

"Sort of," Jason laughed, "My family has owned the newspaper for decades. My great-grandfather started it, which means that my family is very wealthy. My father always thought I would never amount to anything, so he decided to bribe me. When I was twelve, he told me that if I was married at the same age he was married, he would give me one million dollars of my inheritance. As you can see, I need the money. So, that's why I had one week to pick out someone to live with the rest of my life."

"Why for the rest of your life?" Starfire asked, "Why can you not do the 'splitting up'?"

"You mean get a divorce? My family doesn't believe in them. They would just take the money away if I ever got a divorce."

Starfire sighed. Jason grabbed her shoulders and looked her strait in the eye.

"Listen, cutie, I know you don't want to get married now. You're only like, what, nineteen?"

"I am eighteen."

"Exactly," Jason said, "Starfire, would you just give me a week to prove to you what a good person I can be?"

"Yes, I will," Starfire said as she looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"I am thinking about what you said earlier, about how I would not have told you the time of the day when I was with the team," Starfire looked back up into Jason's deep brown eyes, "And you were right. If you had not kidnapped me, I would never know about this other side you have."

Jason gave her a sheepish smile.

"So, you're glad that I kidnapped you?" he asked, jokingly.

"I would not say that," Starfire laughed.

Jason took both of her hands and helped her up. Starfire now stood very close to him. She looked down at her wrists.

"You have unchained me from the bed!" she said in surprise, "And you have given me the ring back."

"Well, yeah. I had to put something in the ring. It's kinda small, well, so you won't try to get rid of it," Jason said.

"Now that I am giving you the chance, I have noticed it is a very pretty ring," Starfire said.

"So you like it now? I bet you're glad I gave it to you! You know how you can thank me?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

Starfire grinned. "How can I do the repaying?" she asked.

"You could kiss me," Jason said as his smile grew.

Starfire laughed and gave him a shove. She ran to the other side of the cave.

"Only if you can catch me!" she called.

Jason smiled and started to run after her. He ran to the entrance, where he finally caught her. Jason wrapped his arms around Starfire's stomach from behind and lifted her to him.

"I've caught you, now you have to kiss me!" he said.

Starfire laughed and tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Oh no, you're not getting away…"

Jason was interrupted by a small beeping coming from his belt.

"Sorry, Star," he said as he lowered her back to the ground.

He reached into his belt and pulled out a small cellular phone.

"Hello?" he said.

Jason was soon in deep conversation with someone, leaving Starfire to stare out of the cave entrance. The rain had cleared and the sun was shining. Not a cloud was in sight. Starfire could clearly see Titan's Tower. The Tower where Cyborg and Beast Boy were probably playing a video game. The Tower were Raven was most likely meditating. And the Tower where Starfire hoped Robin was looking for her.

"Man, cutie, do I have a surprise for you," Jason said.

Starfire snapped out of her thoughts of the Tower and turned to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Guess who you get to meet today: my parents!" Jason said with pretend enthusiasm, "I had already told them I was getting married, and now they want to meet you before the actual day."

"When is this day?" Starfire questioned.

"The day we get married, and I'm pretty sure my parents are going to chose that. We're going downtown to meet them in this nice hotel so we can have 'brunch'." Jason made a disgusted look.

Starfire looked confused.

"What is 'brunch'?" She asked while making the same face as Jason.

"It's having breakfast at lunchtime," he explained while laughing.

"Oh! It is a combination of the words breakfast and lunch!" Starfire exclaimed.

"You got it now, cutie. Supposedly there's going to be some kind of street fair by the hotel my parents want to see."

"Do you think that they will like me?" Starfire asked, her voice sounding worried.

"They'll love you! But first you need a new outfit," Jason said as he looked at her wrinkled and dirty dress, "I was hoping that could be your wedding dress, too. But don't worry, we can have it dry cleaned."

"But I don't have anything else to wear," Starfire said.

"Let's see," Jason looked down at his phone, "Right now it is 7:30, and we're meeting them at 12:15. I have time to go get you something to wear."

Starfire looked relieved.

"Before I go, can I ask you something?" Jason looked nervous about what he was going to ask.

"Sure," Starfire answered.

"Are you going to try to run away while I'm gone?"

Starfire looked unsure for a second. Of course she wanted to get back to the Tower, but she told Jason she would give him a chance.

"I will not," she finally said.

"Are you going to communicate with the Titans?"

Starfire shook her head. Jason smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Starfire said with a slight smile.

She watched as Jason grabbed his mask and jumped out of the cave, leaving her alone to wonder what she was getting into.

**Did that make you smile? I was smiling the whole time when I wrote this. Didn't they remind you of puppy love? They sure were cute! See, Red X is not really supposed to be a 'bad guy' and Starfire now seems like she might want to marry him…Oh and I made Starfire eighteen because don't you have to be that old to get married? But, seriously, though this chapter did turn me on to writing a Starfire and Red X ending, but I'm not going to! Robin and Starfire forever! Yeah yeah yeah!**

**See you next chapter, Starfirre**


	6. Festival Fun

**It's me! It has been a while, hasn't it? Happy summer to all, well, that is a little late…sorry! On to other subjects, Jason was Robin in the comics before he died but then he came back from the dead as an evil person and since they didn't reveal who Red X was in the show, I just decided that it would make sense to have him be Red X. God, none of you guys really even care that much, do you? On to better things, like the sixth chapter!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Robin laid in his bed, not wanting to get up, much less move. Sure it was only the second day Starfire had been missing, but it felt like it had been his whole life. He did not want to have to step into the main room and not be greeted by her warm smile, and he did not want her to be alone with Red X. For all he knew, Red X was raping Starfire at that very moment! Just the thought made Robin angry. Angry enough to get out of the bed so he could look for his girlfriend. Well, almost girlfriend.

Robin walked down the halls of the Tower, debating whether to go into the main room or not. He couldn't remember a time in his life as a Titan where he had not been greeted at the door by the girl of his dreams. When the door swished open, there was a girl standing there, but it was not Starfire.

"Do you want some tea, Robin?" Raven offered.

She, on the other hand, was feeling pretty good that morning, though she would never show it. Her encounter the night before with Robin had left her feeling hopeful.

She held out an extra cup of tea since she 'had just happened' to made too much. But Robin just silently walked past her to where Cyborg was standing bat the computer, typing furiously.

"Anything?" Robin asked.

"No, nothing," Cyborg answered. He turned to Robin, "Dude, you look awful."

It was true. Robin hadn't gotten much sleep and his eyes had bags under them. He had left his cape on the floor of his room and hadn't used any hair gel that morning, leaving his black hair hanging in his face.

"I know," Robin answered.

Suddenly, Beast Boy burst through the door. The three people in the room turned to see him carrying a large poster.

"It's today! It's today!" he cried.

"BB, what are you talking about?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy held up the poster. It was covered with pictures of clowns, magicians, and food stands.

"The downtown street festival, duh!" Beast Boy answered, "And we're going!"

"Think again," Cyborg said before turning back to the computer and continuing his typing.

Beast Boy ran over to where Cyborg and Robin were standing and held out his poster.

"Come on guys!" he pleaded, "I know we're going through some tough times at the moment, but this might cheer us up. Believe me, I miss Star just as much as any of you do."

Robin made what sounded like an almost growl and glared at Beast Boy, who backed away slightly.

"Ok, almost as much, but come on!" The changeling begged.

"For once, I think Beast Boy is right," Raven said, walking up behind him. She sipped her tea.

"Yeah!...Wait," Beast Boy thought for a second, "hey!"

Cyborg laughed. "Alright, I'm in."

The three then turned to their team leader.

"Come on," Raven said.

"I don't have my cape," Robin grumbled. He turned back around to the computer and began to type.

"I can fix that," Raven replied with a slight smile.

Robin's cape swiftly flew into the room, surrounded by black magic. It flew over to Robin and clasped around his neck. Robin sighed and turned to face the others.

"Ok."

-----

Half and hour later, four out of the five Teen Titans were walking around downtown. They had just parked the T-car outside of where the festival began and where a tad confused as to what they wanted to do next. Beast Boy was leading the way, followed by Cyborg, then Raven, and finally a moping Robin.

"Let's go get food," Cyborg suggested.

"Dudes, let's go see the clowns!" Beast Boy said.

"I hate clowns," Raven stated.

Beast Boy slowed down his walking pace until Raven caught up with him. Then he tried to persuade the gothic girl.

"Come on Raven, I've been a clown before," Beast Boy said, referring to when he needed a job.

"Exactly," Raven replied.

Beast Boy was actually somewhat hurt by her comment. He stopped walking in shock until Robin caught up with him.

"What about you? Do you like clowns?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"I don't care," Robin coldly replied.

Beast Boy looked slightly shocked, and ran up to Cyborg, who they had been mindlessly following for the past five minutes.

"Why doesn't anyone like clowns?" Beast Boy whined.

"'Cause you can't eat them," Cyborg answered, smiling.

Beast Boy looked up to see they had arrived at a hot dog stand and Cyborg was already drooling.

"I'll have one hot dog with some chili, sausage…"

Beast Boy turned to Raven while Cyborg continued listing various meats to keep from getting sick.

Far behind her, Robin was slowly making his way to the team. He had just walked past the café where he and Starfire had eaten breakfast only the day before and was now feeling even more depresses. He walked past a hotel and looked at himself in the window reflection. God he was a mess. Robin shook his unruly hair out of his face and for a second he thought he saw a familiar swish of bright red hair. He turned around and immediately began to make his way through the crowd.

Raven turned back to Beast Boy, two hot dogs in her hands.

"Where did Robin go?" she asked, "I got him a hot dog."

Beast Boy glared in the direction where Robin had been standing. Why did Robin get all the girls? It sure wasn't his sense of humor. The truth was, Beast Boy kind of had a crush of Raven, and underneath all of the sarcasm, Beast Boy thought Raven kind of had a thing for him, too.

Robin pushed past the people in the crowd, and not one of them minded, he was Robin for heaven's sake! The girl Robin was following was being pulled by some guy he had never seen before, but the girl was very familiar. Though she was not wearing her uniform, Robin still recognized her.

"Starfire."

**Yay! He found her! It may seem happy now, though, but the really bad drama is yet to come! Boy, I'm worn out. I wrote this whole chapter in one sitting and now I'm tired. So I will bid you farewell and ask you to please review. Wait, I forgot, two things I wanted to say about reviewing. First, of course, I'm so thankful to you guys who review because it makes me feel all fuzzy inside, but I wish you'd tell me what you think of the story instead of just asking me to update, but I completely understand if some of you don't have all that much time. And second, this story has 90 reviews (can you believe it?) so guess what: the 100th reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to him/her! **

**Adios, Starfirre**


	7. Hotel Dining

'…**and underneath all of the sarcasm, Bea' I cannot believe I just didn't finish that sentence! But I fixed it so you can go see what happened in that sentence. I also fixed chapter 4, it was really bothering me how it was all squished together. And I know, everyone does the 100th reviewer thing and I'm just copying someone but I don't care, I'm just glad I have outstanding people like you out there reading my story and then telling me what you think of it! So, I hope that you, **Jermaine's Gurl**, really like this chapter, because it is dedicated to YOU! And just a heads up, this chapter leads into the really bad drama. So don't worry too much about that…yet (gasp!). **

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

"Come on, Star," Jason said.

Starfire had been having a little bit of trouble keeping up with Jason through the thick crowds of the street festival. Jason reached his hand out and Starfire took it. She was surprised as to how well she could get through the masses of people with Jason helping her. But now she was still having trouble keeping up with him because of her new shoes he had gotten her. They were black, pointed, and had a heel the length of her index finger. But they matched her new outfit perfectly. She was wearing a white blouse and a black, knee-length pencil skirt. She had let her long hair stay down as it always does.

"I am sorry, but could you slow down, please?" Starfire finally asked.

"Sorry, Star," Jason said as he slowed his walking pace, "I just really don't want to be late to meet my parents."

"Starfire."

Starfire looked at Jason to see if he had called her name, but he didn't even turn around. Starfire knew that he hadn't called her and that he hadn't heard it either. She turned around to see who had called her and found herself face to face with Robin. He looked shocked and delighted to see her. Starfire was very happy, also, but Jason was pulling on her to follow him, so she continued to walk forward while looking back at Robin. Robin ran to catch up with her.

"Star, aren't you glad to see me?" he asked while walking a small way behind her.

"Yes, Robin, truly I am," Starfire said quietly, "but I made a promise to Ja- I mean, Red X that I would not have contact with you."

"Has he threatened you?" Robin asked, worry rushing in his voice.

"No," Starfire answered, slightly confused.

Robin thought about this for a second.

"Has Red X given you anything?" he asked.

Starfire held up her finger to show Robin the engagement ring.

"It is stuck on my finger."

In Robin's mind, he had it all figured out. The bomb chip was in the ring, and Red X was going to trigger it if Starfire had contact with any of the Titans. But how was Red X going to know if she talked to the Titans? Robin pointed to the guy pulling Starfire's hand.

"Is that Red X?" he asked.

Starfire nodded. She then felt a jerk on her hand.

"Star?"

Starfire quickly turned around to find Jason looking at her. She looked towards where Robin had been to see if Jason had seen him but Robin was gone. She turned back to Jason.

"This is the hotel," he said before leading Starfire into the front doors.

The hotel was beautiful on the inside. It was probably one of the nicest hotels in the city. There was a spotless marble floor, beautiful chairs, and plants everywhere. Jason let go of Starfire's hand and walked over to the front desk. Starfire watched as one of the glass elevators rose up to one of the floors above, growing smaller and smaller. She wished she could also do that, but her powers had yet to come back.

"Baby, this way," Jason said.

Starfire slowly turned back to her fiancé and followed him and the hotel host into the dining area where they were seated. The dining area had a tropical theme to it. There was a small waterfall near the kitchen that led into a miniature river that ran through the whole dining area. It had numerous tropical plants near every table and along the river, also. The host then gave Starfire and Jason each a menu. Starfire stared into her menu, deep in thought of things not food related.

"Miss?"

Starfire looked up at the host to find that he was talking to her.

"I asked you if you would like anything to drink," the host continued, looking slightly agitated.

"Just some…um, water?" Starfire answered.

She had started to say 'mustard' but then remembered how the waitress at the pizza restaurant had looked at her strangely when she had ordered it with the Titans. That got her thinking even more. 'Was it bad of me to not stop to talk to Robin?' she asked herself, 'I do miss him…Don't I? Or do I really want to marry Jason?'

"Starfire?" Jason called while moving his hand back and forth in front of her face as soon as the host had left, "You there?"

Starfire snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I am here," Starfire answered.

"So, what were you think about?" Jason asked, trying to start a conversation.

Starfire started to answer but was cut off by someone calling Jason's name.

"Jason? Jason Todd is that you?"

Starfire and Jason looked up to see a hefty man coming their way. He was wearing a tuxedo and had the only hair that was left on his head was slicked back neatly.

"Marty! How long has it been?" Jason answered while shaking Marty's hand.

"Too long," Marty answered, "Who's this?"

"Oh, right, this is my fiancé," Jason answered.

Marty nodded toward Starfire and she smiled back at him. Jason was soon deep in conversation with Marty. Starfire continued to just sit there, bored, while Jason and his friend ignored her. She let her hand rest in her palm and sighed.

"Starfire!"

Starfire sat up in shock. She looked over at Jason but he was not even looking her way.

"Starfire!"

This time she could tell it was coming from behind her. She turned around but only found a very large plant behind her. She turned back around to the table, figuring it was just her head playing tricks on her.

"It's me!"

"Robin?" she asked, looking back at the plant.

"Don't turn around!" Robin instructed. He didn't want Red X to catch her talking to him, that's why he was hiding behind the plant in the first place.

"I've got a plan," he said.

Starfire nodded her head while still facing forward.

"Tonight you'll convince Red X to go out to eat. I'll meet you there with something that can get the ring off. When Red X goes to the bathroom, we'll get you out of there and call the police."

"Why do you want to take the ring off?" Starfire whispered.

"It has a bomb in it."

Starfire gasped. Jason and Marty both looked at her.

"Um…I thought I saw a spider," Starfire explained.

Jason and his friend shrugged and continued talking.

"Ok, we'll meet at that cafe we ate breakfast at the other day," Robin said.

Memories of the great times she'd shared with Robin filled Starfire's mind at the thought of the morning they'd spent together. It was enough to convince her to go along with Robin's plan that she'd been doubting.

"And I'll bring..." Robin paused for a second, wondering which of the three other Titans he could bring with him that looked the most normal, "Raven with me."

Starfire nodded once more.

"I have to go now, but be there at seven o' clock."

Starfire heard a small rustling of the plant leaves and knew Robin was gone. She looked up at Jason and saw him shaking hands with Marty. Marty then walked away and Jason turned to her.

"Sorry about that," he said, "that was one of my father's old business partners."

"It wasn't a problem," Starfire replied with a smile.

The dining room host then walked up to them carrying a cordless phone.

"Mr. Todd?" he asked.

Jason nodded and the host handed him the phone. Starfire looked off at the babbling river and got lost once more in her thoughts. Her encounter with Robin made her think that she didn't want to marry Jason. Robin was so desperate to get her back to the Tower that Starfire couldn't help but smile at how much he must feel for her. Not that she didn't return it, because she defiantly liked him just as much, if not more. The only problem was that she didn't want to hurt Jason.

"Are you serious?" Jason's loud voice interrupted her thoughts, "Damn it. Tomorrow, same place, same time."

Jason hung up and phone and threw it at the host who barely caught it and quickly walked away.

"That was my dad. They can't make it," Jason said, "They make me so angry! They don't want us to be late, but they can just not show up."

"Don't be angry," Starfire said, still slightly in her thoughts.

"Let's go, Star," Jason said.

He stood up and grabbed Starfire's hand. He pulled her up and they began walking out of the hotel.

"Jason," Starfire said.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go out to eat tonight? I know a cafe that is most delightful."

**Ok, kind of short chapter, I know, but now everything is fitting into place so well! My favorite is how Robin thought the ring was a bomb and hid behind a plant. I can really see him doing that, can you? Can _you _**Jermaine's Gurl**? I hope _you_ liked this chapter. Actually, I hoped everyone liked this chapter. It got some good RobStar, well, just a little bit, but it was good. I kinda felt awkward writing 'Jason Todd'. For all you big comic people, Jason is probably not going to be like the real Jason Todd, I just used the name more or less. And you'll never hear of Marty again, he's just some random guy. Well, I'll talk to all you guys (or girls) later!**

**I really don't know what to say here, Starfirre**


	8. Stunning

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I just read something about the Teen Titans movie Trouble in Tokyo that made me almost pee in my freaking pants! I didn't, but I screamed my freaking head off! I was bad and read some stuff from people who had already seen the movie, but it was worth it! Sorry, that had nothing to do with the story. This does, ROBIN AND RAVEN ARE NOT GOING TO GET TOGETHER! There ya go!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

"Are you serious? You saw Starfire?"

It was later in the afternoon and the four Titans were back at the Tower, three of them sitting on the couch and Robin standing in front of them, since he had just finished telling them about his meeting with the alien.

"I didn't just see her, Cyborg. I talked to her and told her a plan to get her back to the Tower," Robin answered.

"Alright!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "That festival was good for something and it wasn't their icky tofu hotdogs!"

"Man, I told you to get the meat kind," Cyborg said, "They were good."

"For the last time," Beast Boy said, exasperated, "I am a VEGITERAIN!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to argue while Robin walked over to Raven.

"I'm going to need your help to pull this off, Raven," Robin said.

"My help?" Raven asked, confused.

She hadn't said anything to whole time Robin had been talking about how he found Starfire. Truthfully, it saddened Raven to think that Robin might not ever like her as much as he likes Starfire. But, another part of her wanted to save her friend.

"I need you to come with me to the café where Starfire and Red X are going to be, so I don't look suspicious," Robin explained, "Of course, you need to wear civilian clothes, like I'm going to do. When Red X leaves Starfire to go to the bathroom or something, I need you to get the ring off her finger; I think it's a bomb."

"How do you know Red X will leave her?" Raven asked.

"I guess I'm just hoping he'll leave her," Robin admitted, "But when he does-if he does- you need to dissolve the ring with you powers."

"Sure," Raven said, trying to sound nonchalant and not embarrass herself in front of the guy she liked.

"Thanks Raven," Robin said, "I knew I could count on you."

With that, he walked out of the main room. Raven smiled, just a little smile, at his last sentence. Maybe there was hope for her and Robin after all.

"Dude this is pointless! We all know meat is better!" Cyborg was getting tired of fighting with Beast Boy and walked over to the refrigerator to get some meat.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes before turning toward Raven. She was smiling at something and just staring out the window. 'I bet it has something to do with Robin,' Beast Boy told himself. 'Dude, don't be a downer! You might still have a chance,' another side of Beast Boy replied.

"So, Raven, what are you thinking about?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven didn't even look away from the window.

"My date with Robin tonight."

Beast Boy's heart sank down to the very bottom of his feet. He had thought earlier that Raven really didn't like Robin and that she was just acting weird around him because she felt bad that he had lost Star, but this proved him wrong.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Raven just turned and walked out of the room. Beast Boy sighed and lied down on the couch. Why did he want Raven's attention so badly when she didn't even recognize his existence? Beast Boy also wondered why he was so attracted to Raven, even more so lately. To him, there was just something about her that made her more striking then any other girl he had ever met.

* * *

Half an hour later, Raven was searching through her closet for something to wear. The only things she could find were black leotards and blue capes! Why had she not gone with Starfire to the mall all of those times Starfire had asked?

She rummaged into the very back of her closet that wasn't that large to begin with. She finally found an outfit that she could wear, but it was not like her at all. Starfire had given it to her for Blorthog day, and Raven hadn't touched it since. It consisted of black capri pants and a short sleeve, low cut, black top. Raven quickly shed her uniform and put on the outfit. She had to wear her regular boot-like shoes with it since she had no other shoes. She wished she could see how she looked, but she did not have a mirror in her room (besides the portal into her mind, and she wasn't about to use that).

* * *

Robin paced the floor of the Titan's main room. He had long since changed out of his uniform and was now wearing a button down shirt and a pair of nice, khaki pants. He was also wearing a pair of very large sunglasses, which covered up his mask. On his wrist he wore a watch so he would know around when Starfire would be arriving.

"It's six thirty four and a half. Where's Raven?" he finally said, "I do not want to be late."

"Didn't you tell Star to meet you there at seven?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Robin answered, walking over to where Cyborg was sitting on the couch with Beast Boy while watching TV.

"Then you aren't going to be late," Cyborg continued.

"Besides, I'm right here."

All three of the boys turned around to see Raven had just walked in the room. Cyborg whistled. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. It looked to him like a beam of light was shinning just on her. Beast Boy could tell she had spent much more time on her appearance. Her pants hugged her legs, giving them shape and her top gave her just the right amount of cleavage to make most guys stare. Her hair had been neatly brushed and shimmered in the light.

"Raven you…you look great," Beast Boy said in awe.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," Raven replied with a smile.

The changeling blushed. Raven turned to Robin to see his reaction, but he wasn't even looking her way. Raven sighed. 'At least I have until seven to get him to notice me,' she thought.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Robin and Raven made their way into the café. Raven had levitated them most of the way to the café, and from there, they had walked to keep a low profile.

"Table for two please," Robin told the host, "And please make it by the window."

The host nodded and led to two heroes to a small table in the very front window. Robin smiled. That was perfect. He could see the sidewalks and would be able to tell if Starfire was coming for a long way. Robin looked at his watch. It read '6:52 p.m.'

"So, how long until she is supposed to show up?" Raven asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Eight minutes," Robin answered.

This wasn't what Raven wanted to hear. She only had eight minutes to make Robin realize that even with Starfire back in the Tower, Raven and him should date, or a least, go out more often.

Robin could barely contain himself in the other chair. He was in the best mood he'd been in since Starfire disappeared. He thought back to exactly twenty four hours ago. He had been standing in the hallway next to Starfire's room, debating on whether or not to tell her how he felt about her, when he had heard he scream.

"We should do this more often," Raven said, bringing Robin out of his thoughts.

Robin sighed. He knew Raven had been trying to get his attention for a while, and he knew it was finally time to tell her that he only wanted Starfire.

"Raven," Robin said, "We can't-"

"What time is it?" Raven asked, cutting Robin off before he could say anything that would ruin the date.

Robin looked at his watch and his eyes lit up.

"Six fifty nine!" he almost shouted.

Raven looked out the window. There was no one there, but she was still panicking. 'This is your last chance,' she told herself, 'you know what to do.' She didn't need to prompt herself anymore. She leaned across the table, put her hand on the back of Robin's head and pushedit towards her. Before he knew what was going on, Raven's lips were firmly pressed against his. For a second, Robin was unsure of what to do, since he really had not been expecting that. He finally pushed Raven away.

"Why did you do that!" he cried.

Raven, who had been smiling, looked somewhat afraid. This was bad.

**Haha, Raven, it's worse than you think! Anyway, that was a pretty quick update wasn't it? And in the last chapter, I said I fixed chapter 4, but I really fixed chapter five! Well, now you know!**

**Wait for what happens next, Starfirre**


	9. The Aftermath of a Kiss

**Welcome back to the world of Deep Down. You should know that this next chapter enforces the T rating a little more than the previous chapters if you catch my drift.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Starfire happily walked down the sidewalk about to burst from excitement. She had been building up the moment when she would see Robin the whole afternoon. The redheaded girl could hardly wait to see his face when she saw him in the cafe. He would smile at her discreetly and look away before anyone saw. Then, when the time was right, he would use whatever device he had to free her of the bomb on her finger before bringing her back to the Tower and confessing how much he'd missed her.

Starfire let her gaze drift to her ring. Instead of it making her feel afraid like she had before, she felt hurt and betrayed. She turned to face the man walking a few steps behind her. Jason smiled at Starfire, and she forced a smile back. Turning back forward, she increased her pace, since she wanted to get to the restaurant a little ahead of him incase Robin and Raven weren't ready. Only a few buildings away, Starfire spotted the cafe. She sped up even more, putting a few seconds between her and Jason.

Just before she reached the window, Starfire shut her eyes tightly. She wanted to open them and see the man she'd been thinking about all afternoon looking back at her. But when her eyes opened, she wanted to shut them again, but she couldn't. She couldn't look away from the sight in the window. It was hard to believe what she was seeing. It wasn't Robin smiling at her. He wasn't even looking her way. It was Robin. And Raven. Kissing. Starfire felt like her world was spiraling downward. Tears began trickling down her cheek.

"Star?"

Starfire shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want Jason to see her crying. He might be suspicious even though his voice had sounded genuinely concerned when he had called her name.

The usually cheerful girl just looked at the ground before walking past Jason and quietly saying, "I am not hungry anymore."

Jason wondered what could have possibly made Starfire in such a bad mood all of the sudden. He looked into the window of the restaurant and thought it could have been something in there. But didn't see anything going on behind the couple in the window arguing. Actually, it was mainly the man in sunglasses yelling at the girl, who looked hurt. Jason just shrugged and followed Starfire while wondering what that girl could have done to make the man so angry.

The two started silently walking the couple a blocks over to where they had parked the X cycle, since he hadn't been able to find any parking closer. Jason had taken the 'X's off the front so it looked almost like a normal motorcycle.

When they finally arrived at the motorcycle, Jason handed Starfire a helmet and climbed on.

"Ready to go on another fun ride?" he asked.

Starfire didn't answer him. She took the helmet from him and put it on. She then got on the back of the motorcycle and they took off down the street.

"Do you want to go somewhere else to eat?" Jason yelled after a while.

"I told you I am not hungry!" Starfire called back.

The rest of the trip was silent between the two of them.

When the two arrived back at the cave, Starfire immediately sat down in a corner of the cave and cried into her hands. She couldn't stop. Here she was with Jason, whom she thought she could trust until she found out he stuck a bomb on her hand. And Robin, the boy she had liked as more than a friend for as long as she had known him, was out kissing Raven.

Jason walked over to her, unsure of what to say at first, but then settling on the ever popular 'What's wrong?'.

"Nothing," Starfire answered, before wiping her face with her hands.

Jason sat down next to her and smiled.

"You're an awful liar," he said, "You know you can tell me anything, I'm you fiancé."

That statement only made Starfire cry even more. Jason's expression became concerned.

"Do you not want to marry me anymore?" he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Starfire turned to him; a serious look was on her tear-stained face. She held up her finger with the engagement ring on it.

"What is in it?" she asked.

"Uh, a diamond," Jason answered, slightly confused.

"Is that all?"

Jason looked away from Starfire to the ground and shook his head.

"There's a computer chip in it, too," he murmured.

"What does it do?" Starfire questioned.

"It can tell me where you are at all times on this."

Jason pulled out what looked like a miniature laptop computer. There was a bright red dot blinking in the very center of it.

"This shows where you are in relevance to it," Jason said.

Starfire smiled and let out a relived laugh. Jason looked up at her and smiled also. He got to his feet and offered his hand to her. She took it and let him pull her up. Starfire suddenly found herself only centimeters away from Jason's face. Without giving it a second thought, she leaned forward and kissed him directly on his lips. She didn't know why she didn't. It could have been because she liked him. Or it could have been because she wanted to get revenge on Robin. When she pulled away, they were both smiling.

"Hold on," Jason whispered.

He walked over to his refrigerator and grabbed a paper towel off the top of it. When he returned to where he had been standing, he held it out to Starfire.

"Thank you," she said before taking it and dabbing her face dry.

Jason then took it from her, tossed it on the floor of the cave, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now we can pick up where we left off," he said seductively.

He pressed his lips to hers and hugged her closer to his body, Starfire was in shock at first, remembering the first time he had kissed. But then she realized that part of her wanted to kiss Jason, and she found herself enjoying it. She was relived when he loosened his grip on her, but wondered why he was suddenly moving backwards and pulling her with him. She peeked her eyes open and saw that they were both a lot closer to the small bed than they had been.

Starfire soon found Jason to be opening her mouth with his. She didn't resist it. Nor did she resist when he pulled her down on the bed with him or put his tongue into her mouth. But when he began to undo the buttons on her shirt, Starfire's body went stiff. She didn't want this, but she was afraid to stop him. Jason seemed so happy doing kissing her. She could feel his excitement grow as he slid the top part of her shirt off of her shoulder.

'This must stop,' Starfire thought when Jason began to finger her bra straps.

She broke the kiss they had been sharing and lightly pushed him away.

"I'm am sorry, but I do not wish to continue," she said politely.

Jason gave her a strange look.

"Why?" he asked in disbelief.

Starfire could see he had the same excited look in his eye and it frightened her.

"I am not ready," she said.

"Well, why don't we just stay where we were?" Jason asked.

He then put his hands on her shoulders and tried to kiss her again, but she held him back.

"No."

Starfire stood up and walked to the front of the cave. Jason gave her a disgusted look before mumbling 'Whatever' and lying down on the bed. Starfire sat down and let her legs hang down the side of the cliff.

After a few minutes, Starfire heard Jason's breath become deeper and knew he was asleep. She stood up and looked over the side of the cave. It was a long drop to the water and there were rocks sticking out at the bottom. A drop from her height would kill her for certain.

Starfire looked across the water at the Tower.

'My home,' she thought to herself.

But then she wondered where she'd rather be at that moment. Would she rather be in this cave with Jason about to get married? Or would she rather be in the Tower watching Raven and Robin kiss?

With that, memories of watching their kiss replayed in Starfire's head. She had thought that Robin liked her. Liked her like she liked him. Hadn't their breakfast the other morning been a date? Or was he just being friendly?

'How long had that been going on without me knowing?' she asked herself.

Maybe it hadn't been going on. She could have mistaken the people in the window. Though, most people don't have violet hair. And Robin's mask was obviously hidden under his sunglasses.

Starfire sighed. How could this have happened to her? This was not how she thought her evening would turn out. She had figured at this time, she would be in the Tower, preferable sitting with Robin and talking about how they're going to bring Red X down. But instead she was still here in a dark, wet cave asking herself all these questions.

She wished she had her powers back. Starfire wanted to be able to fight a criminal very badly at that moment. She usually wasn't one to find something to take her anger out on, but usually her nights weren't filled with the commotion that she had been through that night. Though, she hadn't done anything to test if her powers were there or not. And it had been about twenty-four hours since Jason had given her the drug.

Starfire held her hand out in front of her and concentrated on the anger she was feeling to Robin, Raven, and Jason. Instantly a green glow and she smiled. Starfire's feet left the ground and she floated out of the cave. She knew Jason could find her if her got out his tracking device since Starfire didn't care to bother with the ring on her finger. She just wanted to get out for a while. Besides, Jason was asleep and wouldn't even know she was gone.

After about half an hour, Starfire returned to the cave feeling much better. She had found a couple of burglars trying to rob a bank and had taken all six of them out in less than five minutes. Starfire then casually walked over to the back of the cave, lied down, and fell asleep.

**I hope there weren't any mistakes! That was a craaaaaaaaazy chapter. Seriously, it went from sad to aw to hm...purr to whoa then back to aw and finally to Starfire, you are such a badass. I bet no one understood what I just said, but purr is a really cool word.**

**Purr, starfirre (they both have two r's! I just realized that!)**


	10. What are you saying?

**Hola mi amiga(o)s (do any guys actually read this?) Summer is officially over (tear) which means I'm officially way busier than I was. Meaning, it might take me a while in between updates, ok? So, don't ask me if I'm going to finish the story or not (you know who you are), because I will. It just might take me a while. But, to the person who messaged me, I don't blame you. I probably would have done it too. I'm impatient and nosy, bad combination. Enough about me, more about the Teen Titans.**

**Which I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Here we go**

"It's eight fifteen!" Beast Boy whined, "Where are they?"

­"Calm down, BB, I'm sure they'll be back any minute," Cyborg retorted.

Beast Boy flopped down in one of the chairs that lined the Titan's entrance hallway. Cyborg just looked over at his green friend from the other side, wondering why it was such a big deal.

"You sure can't wait to see Star," Cyborg prompted, hoping Beast Boy's reaction to this comment might clear some things up.

Beast Boy sat up in his chair. Did Cyborg think that he was waiting for Starfire? He did want to see his teammate, but that was not the reason for his impatience.

"It's not that. It's...it's..." Beast Boy started.

How was he supposed to tell Cyborg that he was wondering if the fact Raven looked fabulous when she left had gotten to Robin?

"It's..." Beast Boy tried to finish his sentence, but he couldn't.

"It's that you like Raven?" Cyborg finished for him.

Beast Boy stared at Cyborg, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He lifted up his finger.

"How'd you...Does she...How long..." Beast Boy stuttered.

"It was obvious, B," Cyborg laughed, "Besides, when she came out of her room before she left, you were drooling."

"Drooling!"

"Don't worry, I don't think she noticed," Cyborg looked at the ground, "She was a little busy trying to impress Robin."

"Oh," Beast Boy mumbled.

"You still have a chance," Cyborg encouraged, "Why don't you try talking to her? I bet they'll be back any-"

Cyborg was cut off the large entranced doors swishing open. In the middle of the doorway stood Robin. He stormed in the building and started down the hall. His sunglasses were in his crunched fist and most likely broken. His face was red with anger. He continued down through the room, even punching down a chair along the way.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both turned back to the door and saw Raven walk in the room. Beast Boy immediately had a flashback to when they accidentally went into her mind.

'The gray one,' He thought as he absently started walking towards her, 'She looks like the Raven with the gray cloak in her head. What happened?'

Cyborg was apparently thinking the same thing as he asked "What happened" and took a step towards Robin.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned to face the three, giving them a look that made them also stop.

"She didn't show up," Robin growled, "Red X must not have let her leave, that..."

Robin scowled and turned back around. He then continued to his room.

None of the other three moved until they heard the door close behind their furious team leader.

"So," Beast Boy started, "Raven..."

Raven looked at the ground and walked out of the room. She just wanted to get to her room. Even though Robin hadn't said anything about her kissing him, she still felt like he had.

Beast Boy watched as Raven left the room and turn to Cyborg, who shrugged in return.

--------

Beast Boy walked down the hall, prepping himself for what he was about to do. He stopped when he reached a door that had RAVEN on it with big, black letters. He faced the door and took a deep breath. Beast Boy turned to look back down the hall to where Cyborg was standing. Cyborg made a 'go on' movement with his hands before disappearing down the hall.

'How did Cyborg talk me into this?' the little green boy asked himself.

After Raven had left the main hall, Cyborg had convinced Beast Boy to ask Raven if anything else happened while they had waited for Starfire. That way, Beast Boy could also talk to the dark girl a little bit. 'Hitting two birds with one stone' as Cyborg had put it.

There was a knocking sound on Raven's door, and it Beast Boy a while to realize he was the one who made it. He waited for Raven to reply, but there was no answer. So he tried again and got the same result. He waited a while and then decided to call her name.

"Raven!" he yelled, "Are you in there!"

He waited a second and then decided to give up.

Until he heard a faint "Obviously" come from the room.

"So, um, did anything else happen tonight?" the changeling asked, trying to make conversation.

And then there was silence. Beast Boy pressed his ear to the door and heard a strange noise that sounded like Raven, but she wasn't talking.

"Are you crying, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, pulling away from the door.

"No!" Raven shouted.

The light bulb above Beast Boy's head shattered. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the falling glass fragments. That was definitely a sign that something was wrong with Raven. Beast Boy took a step to the door and tried to open it, but found it to be locked.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called, "What happened? Did Robin say something to hurt you?"

Raven's door slid open only slightly to show half of her face. Her expression was that of the one she usually wore. By what he could see, Raven was wearing her usual uniform again, but her hood was down.

"Why do you care?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy sighed.

"Um, because..." his voice trailed off.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy gulped. This was not going to way it was supposed to be going.

"No, not at all," he said.

"Why do you want to know what happened, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, getting angry.

"Um...well..."

"Are you going to answer me?"

Beast Boy's mind was racing. Should he just go out and tell her the truth? Or should he save himself from the possible humiliation by lying?

"I just can't wait to see Star."

He chose the lying. Raven's eyes narrowed.

"She didn't show up. Didn't Robin already say that?" Raven asked, "Or did that not make it into your tiny pea-sized brain?"

Beast Boy actually felt hurt as Raven began to close her door. Beast Boy quickly put his foot in the way, just in time for Raven to shut the door right into it. Beast Boy cringed in pain. Raven's eyes got slightly wider as she wondered why he did that. She slid the door back open and let him remove his foot.

"That really wasn't the reason I care," Beast Boy said, his voice slightly quivering from the pain in his foot, "It's because I wanted to have a reason to talk to you."

"Why?" Raven asked.

She had thought Beast Boy had been acting strange that day. He seemed kind of angry at her, but she ignored it. But it had seemed when she had ignored him, he acted even more obnoxious. Was he trying to...

"The reason I want to talk to you is because-"

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

It was the Titan's alarm. There was trouble somewhere.

From down the hall, Robin's door shot open and he bolted past his two teammates in Raven's doorway. He then continued into the Ops room. Beast Boy turned to Raven, who was waiting for him to continue, but instead he shook his head and followed Robin into the Ops room. Raven lifted her hood and levitated after the two boys.

Cyborg was already in the room when Robin busted through the door.

"Is Red X?" Robin shouted as he sprinted to where Cyborg standing next to the computer.

"I can't tell," Cyborg said, "All the computer is telling me is that someone is robbing the bank on the west side of town."

Cyborg turned to face Robin, but Robin was already to the door, his motorcycle helmet in his hands.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"Someone's robbing a bank," Cyborg said, "And I'm thinking that the three of us are taking the T-Car."

--------

Robin jumped off of the R-Cycle and sprinted into the bank. At first, he couldn't even tell that there was anyone in it, much less any criminals. But as he slowly made his way around the bank, he found not one or two, but six knocked out men in black ski masks. He also noticed that the bank looked like there had been a couple of small explosions in it.

"What happened?" Robin asked aloud.

He looked up and saw Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy arriving. They all gave him confused looks from outside the window.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked when he reached his team leader.

"It looks like all of these guys were trying to rob the bank, but they're all out cold," he explained, "Let's see if we can wake any of them up to tell us what happened."

The four titans each went to a different knocked out man and tried to shake them awake. Cyborg was the only one who had any luck. The man he had been shaking profusely slowly groaned.

"Man, what happened here?" Cyborg asked the man.

The man half opened his eyes and reached up towards the ceiling.

"Don't go near it," he mumbled.

"What?" Cyborg prompted, "Don't go near what?"

"The green light..." The man cried, before he passed out again.

Robin's ear perked up when he heard 'green light'. 'Starfire' he thought as he ran over to the man. Robin grabbed the collar of the burglar and pressed him up against the bank wall, but the man made not movements.

"Robin, he's out cold," Cyborg said, "We can bring these criminals in and question them when they wake up."

Robin sighed and let the man he was holding drop to the ground.

"Do think it was Star who did this?" Robin asked as Raven and Beast Boy also walked up to where he was standing.

"It could have been," Cyborg asked, "But if she got away from Red X, why wouldn't she come back to the Tower?"

"I'm not sure..." Robin said, thinking over the days events.

"She doesn't have a reason not do, does she?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven's violet eyes met Robin's masked ones and they both had an idea of why Starfire hadn't shown up in the cafe.

**I know all of you hate me for making the alarm go off when Beast Boy was talking, don't you? Sorry...But it so adds to the suspense! It took me a long time to finish this chapter because, once again, I'm really busy all the time. So, don't expect an update too soon, but I am going to finish the story! And I'm sorry if they all seem slight OOC, sorry...**

**Hace calor, starfirre**


	11. Meet the Parents

**Gah! I am such an awful person! It's been pretty much forever since I updated! But, I have been really busy with school, friends, boy troubles (ugh), and all that jazz. Thus, I sat down and told myself "starfirre, you are going to write this thing!" and here I am. Back on topic, I have to say this wasn't meant to be a Raven-hating story, it just happened. So…sorry. Raven isn't even that bad of a character (or if she would back off Robin she wouldn't be). I ramble way too much. OMG! The movie was freakin' amazing! I knew they were going to kiss (that's what I was talking about like 2 or so chapters ago!)! AH! starfirre, stop being ADD!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Starfire woke up the next morning feeling almost one hundred times better than what she had been feeling the previous night. The girl stretched her arms and sat up. She yawned and looked around the cave. She spied a familiar figure in the cave entrance and lazily began to make her way over to him.

"'morning," Jason said without turning around.

Starfire smiled.

"Good morning to you also," she replied.

The redhead came up beside Jason and her eyes met his. He turned back to look out of the cave. Then, he slowly put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Starfire laid her head and his chest. She could hear his heart slowly beating.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said after a while.

Starfire looked up at him, her mind quickly flashing back to their brief make-out session.

"You are forgiven," she said.

"I just feel really bad," Jason started, "I wish I could make it up to you."

"You have an entire day of making up to do."

Jason suddenly remembered something from Starfire's last statement. He pushed Starfire away from him and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"My parents called," he said, "We're meeting them today at the same place. Well, we can meet them, but if you don't want to I'm not going to pressure you or…"

Starfire put her finger to his lip.

"I would love to meet your parents," she said.

Then she walked towards the back of the cave to pick out another outfit out of the clothes Jason had stolen for her only a little while ago.

* * *

The town looked much different from the day before. The crowds of people had disappeared out of the streets. Instead, cars whizzed by the couple on the sidewalk. There were no signs of the stands that had been selling varied items except for the occasional candy wrapper or a scrap from a magazine. The whole area seemed completely different and Starfire would most likely be lost if it wasn't for Jason. 

Something in her had forgiven Jason. Actually, most of her didn't exactly remember what he had done wrong. He had stopped when she asked, so she wondered why she was angry at him in the first place.

However, she knew the answer to that question. Robin. When she saw him kiss Raven, she took it out on Jason. But now, she wasn't angry anymore.

The main question on Starfire's mind at the moment was if she'd ever be a Teen Titan again. It wasn't whether she would get away from Jason or not. It was whether she'd want to re-join the Titans.

"We're here."

Jason's voice snapped Starfire out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw the same hotel from the day before.

"Come on," Jason said as he led her in.

The inside of the hotel was the same as before, but this time as she watched the elevators climb higher and higher, she knew that she could do that also.

Starfire looked over at her fiancé, who was currently talking to the host, probably confirming that his parents were actually there. Starfire smiled. She was suddenly overcome with joy over the fact that she was going to marry him. Maybe once they were married, she could convince him to give up his life of crime.

Jason looked up and his eyes met Starfire's. He smiled back and her and gestured for her to follow the host. Starfire walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before looking strait forward at the host and following him.

The host led them to a nice table in the middle of the room. It was set for four people, but Jason's parents had not shown up yet. The host pulled out a chair for Starfire and she graciously sat down in it.

"Are you excited?" Jason asked, sitting next to her.

Starfire nodded her head.

"Yes, very," she said, "Do I look alright?"

Jason looked at her outfit. She had a light green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. It had thick straps, but no sleeves. The neckline was in a 'U' shape, but didn't show much of her cleavage at all. The bottom of the dress ended just above her knee, so she looked very decent for meeting his parents.

"You look perfect," Jason replied.

Starfire giggled and blushed.

"I'm serious," Jason said, "You look great!"

Starfire was about to open her mouth to reply, but someone's calling from the other side of the room prevented her from responding.

"Jason! Jason, honey, hi!"

Starfire looked across the room to where the voice was coming from and spotted a short, middle aged woman waving towards her. There was a taller, around the same age man with her.

The alien girl then looked back at her brown-haired fiancé and saw that he looked completely mortified. He had his head in his hands and was shaking his head.

"Honey, are you not going to say hello to your mother?"

Starfire looked up to see that the woman was at their table and was pulling the chair across from Jason out to sit in. The man she was with sat across from Starfire.

"Hey mom," Jason said, finally looking up, "And dad."

The mom smiled out of approval. She had short, gray hair that was styled up. Her face was warm and kind. The man, though, looked almost rough. He had gray hair also and had bit of hair coming in all over his face. The woman looked from Jason to Starfire.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" the woman said after a while.

"Oh, right," Jason muttered. He looked at Starfire, "These are my parents." Then he looked at his parents and said, "And this is…" His voice trailed off as he realized how odd it would be to tell his parents his fiancé is a superhero named Starfire. Where the hell did the name Starfire come from anyway?

Starfire, for once, caught on to the situation and finished his sentence.

"Kori Anders," she said.

She extended her hand, as she'd seen many people on earth do, and shook each one of Jason's parents' hands.

"Don't you have a fabulous name!" Jason's mother complimented.

Starfire blushed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Todd," she said politely.

Jason was surprised. He had no idea Starfire knew this much about manners and etiquette and all that crap.

Jason's mother laughed.

"Please, call me Kathy," she said. She then elbowed Jason's father in the ribs, "And you can call him Jim."

"Thank you," Starfire smiled, "Kathy."

"Isn't she just adorable?" Kathy gushed to her husband.

"She sure is quite a catch, son," Jim agreed.

At that time, a waiter stopped at their table to get their drink orders.

"Just get us all some water," Jim said, "And we'll have the usual, times two, alright, Sam?"

The waiter nodded, obviously knowing what Jim was talking about, and walked away.

Jim then looked back at the couple across from him.

"Where'd you two meet?"

Starfire and Jason exchanged nervous glances.

"At work," Jason said at the exact same time Starfire said "In the grocery store."

"She was…um….working in the grocery store!" Jason covered up.

"You work in a grocery store?" Jim asked unbelievingly.

"For charity!" Starfire said.

She had heard the work charity multiple times, but had zero idea of what it meant. She had recently heard a character on TV use it as an excuse and thought it might work for her.

"Wait, why were you working in a grocery store for charity?" This time it was Kathy who was confused.

Jason immediately gave Starfire a look that said 'stop talking.'

"She was working at a fundraiser," Jason said, "To raise money for animals without homes."

"I love animals!" Kathy practically shouted.

"Yep, Kori does, too," Jason declared, "Don't ya Kori?"

Starfire perked up.

"Yes!" she squealed, "I have my own worm at home!"

Once again, the confused looks returned to Jason's parents' faces.

"Worm is the…uh…." Jason stuttered, "Name of her cat!"

Starfire looked at Jason skeptically, but chose not to correct him.

"I'll get strait to the point," Kathy said, getting off the 'worm' subject, "When am I going to get some grandchildren?"

Starfire looked taken back.

"Whoa down there, mom," Jason said, "We're not even married yet!"

So, the meal went on. Jason's parents would ask Starfire questions about her life and where she'd grown up, Starfire would give some bogus reply, and Jason would have to cover it up. But, all in all, Jason's parents adored Starfire, and made her look even more forward to the wedding, which they planned to be in three days.

**Sha bam! Though, that wasn't the best chapter ever…I know. But, I thought it was kind of funny! Yay me, I am humorous! Well, who knows when the next update will be, but look forward to it because this story is hitting its climax! Woo! **

**I have a stalker and he creeps me out beyond belief, Starfirre**


	12. A Bloody Nose and A Security Tape

**I seriously cannot believe I'm writing this. I updated about 5 days ago and I'm already writing again! I have a case of inspiration! Though I wish this story had gotten some more reviews, I'm still going to update! Maybe this quick update will inspire some new people (as well as the people who review every chapter that I love) to leave their thoughts and review! And I thought I would mention, though some of you probably figured this out already, the chapters go back and forth between focusing on Robin or Starfire. And when they switch, the time might go back to when the previous chapter about that certain character ended. Does that make sense?**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Robin ran. Ran as fast as he could. He sprinted down the long, empty sidewalks of downtown. He was slowly getting tired. The wind was whipping his face, but he still didn't stop. He had to keep going. He had to make it in time.

Then, he saw it. Forty blocks away from the bank, where he started, he saw it. It was the café. From what Robin could see, all of the lights were off. He immediately worried that the owner had already left.

But right when he began to slow down, his hope was revitalized. There, locking the door, was the frail old man who greeted every damn person who walked into his café. And the hero sped up out of excitement.

Robin, naturally, thought the man heard his footsteps. But it was clear to him, once the man had turned around, that the café owner had no idea that someone was there. So, he mistook Robin for a robber and socked him right in the nose.

Who would have thought that an old man could make a town hero's nose bleed? The blood was practically gushing out of Robin's nose when the old man realized Robin hadn't tried to come at him at all.

"Oh, you're not trying to mug me are you?" the man asked when Robin didn't move.

Robin let out a muffled "No" while wiping some blood from his nose.

"Oh! You're Robin!" The man finally said with wide eyes, "Wait, you're Robin!"

Robin glared at the man. "Yes, I am," he said, "And I'm not trying to mug you."

"Sorry, youngster," the little man apologized while slightly laughing, "I thought you were going to try and take my money!"

"For the last time, sir, I wasn't trying to rob you!" Robin said, his voice rising with frustration.

"Well, I apologize," the man said, still laughing, "Can I help you with something?"

"Some ice for starters. I think you broke my nose."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Robin, with some paper towel wrapped ice over his swollen nose, and the old man were inside a back room of the café. 

"Now," the café owner started, "What is it you need from me?"

Robin gently removed the ice from his nose.

"I need to know if you have any security cameras," he asked.

"Of course, I had to get with the times," the man answered, "There's one by the back door, one over in front window, and-"

"I need to see that one," Robin cut him off, "The tape, at least."

"Sure," the man complied, "But you can't watch it here, I've gotta get home!"

* * *

Thirty minutes after Robin had been in the café, he was back at the Tower. He had realized, when walking out of the restaurant with the tape, that his R-Cycle was back at the bank and cursed himself for not remembering it in the first place. So after he ran back to the bank, rode his motorcycle back to the Tower, and made it up to the Operations room, he was ready to watch the security tape. 

The Tower was quiet as Robin pushed the tape into the VCR player; he figured the other three Titans were asleep. It had been almost an hour since they had finished with the bank.

The giant TV screen turned blue. Robin glared at where the tape was as he remembered he had to rewind it. The familiar sound of the tape going backwards was the only noise in the silent room, starting slow and gaining speed as time progressed. Robin looked back up at the screen. Multiple people were walking backwards out and into the shop. Robin turned to look at the ground, this was going to take a while.

A couple of minutes after studying the carpet on the floor, Robin remembered the tape. He quickly looked back up at the screen just in time to himself and Raven walk backwards out of the restaurant. He swiftly pressed the play button. The clock on the edge of the screen read 6:51 just as Robin and Raven were walking through the door.

Robin pushed the 'FF' button on the VCR, watching the screen carefully, until a certain girl walked into the view of the camera. It was her. The girl he had been thinking about all day. Sure, he had seen her earlier that afternoon at the festival, but something about her seemed different. Could she have possibly gotten more beautiful? Or was it the look of sheer ecstasy on her attractive face that made her positively shine?

The clock at the edge of the screen read 6:59 as Robin watched Starfire's eyes shut tightly for a moment and then open. A wave of guilt passed through his body when he saw the look of pain on her face. It was almost unbearable to him, the feeling that he caused her the suffering on her face!

Robin could see him and Raven kissing in the reflection of the window. And the guilt running through his body increase ten-fold when he saw that the kiss looked mutual.

On the screen, tears began to trickle down Starfire's face. A young man (Robin supposed was Red X) walked up beside her to comfort her. Starfire looked at the ground and walked away. Robin saw Red X look in the window for a second, shrug, and then follow Starfire.

And the video went on. People walked in and out of the café, but Robin couldn't turn it off. He could barely move.

He spent about ten minutes staring into space, thinking, until he finally pushed the 'STOP' button on the VCR and began to make his way to his room. Maybe sleeping would help clear his mind and think of a new plan to get Starfire away from Red X.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

But he couldn't sleep. Every time Robin closed his eyes he saw that hurt look on Starfire's face. He would give _anything _at the moment to know that he wasn't the one who caused her all that pain, but he was. He could not escape the truth. 

Robin turned over in his bed. The clock on his bedside table read 1:16. He had been trying to sleep for over an hour now.

'Maybe some water will calm me down,' he thought to himself.

So, the hero rolled out of his bed, stretched his arms out, and began his walk to the kitchen. The walk which included a trip past one certain door. A door that had 'STARFIRE' on it in big, bold letters.

Robin cursed himself. Why couldn't he get her back? Why was he still here in the Tower when he could be out searching for her?

Though, the tape had proven that Starfire was alright. When she hadn't shown up in the beginning, Robin had thought something had happened to her, but the tape proved that she hadn't shown up only because of him.

Robin finally reached the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. Right as he was filling his glass with water, he noticed he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" he said to Raven.

She nodded.

Raven was standing across the kitchen, leaning on one of the counters. She had some herbal tea in her pale hands and her cloak hood was down around her shoulders.

Robin sipped his water, leaning against a counter opposite of Raven.

"Robin," Raven started, "About today-"

"What's done is done," Robin cut her off.

"No!" Raven practically shouted. She then regained her composure. "What I did was totally out of line. I knew that you didn't feel that way about me and my actions might have been what caused Starfire to not show up."

"It was," Robin answered.

"What?"

"I watched the security tape. Starfire saw us kiss and turned around before going into the café."

"Oh" was all Raven could muster up.

"She was crying, Raven," Robin said, slightly agitated, "We made her cry."

"You mean I made her cry."

"No, I don't. I could have stopped you."

"No, I was being a pain," Raven said, "God damn it! I let my emotions out one time and they screw everything up!"

"We'll get her back," Robin replied, "I know we will."

The room was silent for a minute.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Raven broke the silence.

Robin looked up at her. His face wore an emotion she could barely comprehend.

"I think I…" Robin stuttered for a moment, "love her."

"Well, why didn't you say that before she was taken away?" Raven halfway joked.

Robin looked at the ground in thinking, taking her question in all seriousness. "I don't know."

He then looked back up at the gothic girl across the room.

"Why didn't I?" He began, his voice rising, "Why didn't I ever tell her how I felt about her? Why didn't I just lean over to her when we were eating breakfast the other morning and say 'I love you'?"

Raven was a little taken back by his sudden outburst.

"You didn't know she was going to be taken away," Raven said, "You thought you had more time. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"But, I could have stopped him, I could have prevented all of this," Robin sighed, "I could have told her how I felt."

Raven walked across the kitchen and laid one of her hands on his shoulders.

"Robin," she said calmly, "Like I said before, don't be too hard on yourself. You'll never find her if you don't get any sleep, which is why I'm going back to bed."

And with that, Raven walked back out the swishing door and to her room, leaving Robin alone with the words she just had spoken ringing in his ears.

Robin looked out the window, as if searching for Starfire in the countless stars in the sky.

"Starfire," he told her, "Wherever you are, I love you."

**That was one of the better chapters focusing on Robin I think I've ever written! So please review! And if this case of inspiration keeps up and you guys keep reviewing, the next chapter may be up sooner than you think! Oh! And I was thinking that I don't really like the summary to this story all that much so if you have any suggestions, leave it in your review!**

**Robin is hot, Starfirre**


	13. One Fabulous Night

**Hello there! Um, ha, it has been a while. But I wasn't feeling the motivation every time I tried to write. But just a second ago, I was playing my Teen Titans video game and the motivation came back!…Yes I do have the Teen Titan game for GBA. Don't pretend you didn't know I was a dork! Seriously, what am I doing right now? But _I _like to pretend no one knows that so let's keep it a secret, ok? Oh, and a Happy (late) Hanukah and Merry (late) Christmas! Try to think of this as my gift to you! **

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Starfire gently swirled her spoon around the bowl, causing the contents soup to churn around and her thoughts to stay lost in their movements. She had not taken a bite of her soup since it had been presented in front of her by one of the Todd family butlers.

Starfire and Jason had been kindly invited to stay in the mansion by Jason's parents until the wedding, which was to be in three days.

The Todd mansion was on a sprawling plot of gated land. It had two large front doors and columns all along the front porch. The walls were covered in fine paintings and all of the staircases were made of marble. Jason had told Starfire the first day that this was a "ten bedroom, twelve bath" house, though Starfire had no idea what that meant.

It was their second day with the Todds, and Starfire was getting more and more homesick for the Tower. Though she would never admit it, Robin happened to be the one she missed the most. She kept telling herself to stop thinking about him. She kept reminding herself how he broke her heart. But she continued to let him keep her lost in her thoughts while Mrs. Todd continued to drone on about what kind of flowers should be in Starfire's bouquet.

"Kori…Kori?"

Starfire looked out of her soup and found all three of the table members staring at her.

"She was asking your opinion on the flowers," Jason said, slightly annoyed.

He had noticed Starfire's going in and out of her own thoughts for the past day and had been wondering what it was all about. He had many different ideas of what it could be: her future with him, the color of the flowers, or Robin and the Titans. He was really hoping for one of the first two, though his gut told him otherwise.

"I was thinking red roses," Kathy Todd continued, "Lots of them. Oh! And the bridesmaids can each have one behind their ears!"

Kathy looked at Starfire intently.

"Speaking of bridesmaids," she said, "Do you have any in mind? You haven't even told us any of your family to invite to the wedding and it's tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" Jason exclaimed, practically spitting out his soup.

Jim Todd glared at his wife before looking back between Jason and Starfire.

"That was the only available time open for the country club in the next month," he explained, "So, I opted for sooner rather than later."

"We were going to tell you after the soup," Kathy interrupted, "Any thoughts on invites, Kori?"

Four certain people immediately popped in her head, followed by Galfor, and then Blackfire, but she knew she couldn't invite any of them.

"My family live a very long way from here," Starfire used as an excuse.

"Surely your parents would come out for their daughter's wedding?" Kathy probed.

"My parents passed away when I was younger," Starfire said, once again, telling the truth.

Kathy placed her hand on her chest.

"Oh, honey!" she said, "I am so sorry! Don't worry about it. I think I invited too many people to sit on my side alone, anyway!"

* * *

Later that evening, Kathy corned Starfire and told her they were going to check out the club before the wedding. She quickly told Jason and Jim where they were going and called for the car. And like a flash, they were off.

"Now, Kori, I've rented out the whole place," Kathy said once they were out of the driveway, "Get ready to have a fabulous evening!"

"Did you rent it out only to show me around?" Starfire asked in shock.

"Oh, no" Kathy replied, "Don't tell my husband or your fiancé, but I'm throwing you a bacheloret party!"

Starfire was pretty surprised, in a good way. No one had thrown her a party before! Except for Robin on her birthday…but she was trying to forget that.

"But, I am wearing the casual attire!" Starfire exclaimed, indicating the jeans and T-shirt she had borrowed from Kathy.

"Don't worry," Kathy reassured, "I have it all figured out."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Thirty minutes later, Starfire and Kathy arrived at the beautiful country club, though, by most people's standards, Starfire outranked the club on the beautiful scale.

She and Mrs. Todd had stopped by a dress shop the Mrs. Todd had called earlier, where as soon as she had walked in, the man running the store had the perfect dress for her. The dress was black and form-fitting. It went down to just above the knee but had a slit running up high on Starfire's thigh. The neckline went strait across and strapless, except for in the center of the neckline ran a diamond-studded strap that made like halter top and went around her neck and back down to the center of the neckline.

Starfire followed Kathy into the club. It was pretty magnificent and reminded Starfire a lot of the Todd manor. Other than some waiters running around in white shirts and bow ties carrying a variety of finger foods, Kathy and Starfire were the only ones in there.

"The party is upstairs," Kathy said when she saw the confused look on Starfire's face, "Let's go!"

Kathy led Starfire over to the mirror coated elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. Starfire looked out onto the first floor as the doors began to shut and saw a handsome young waiter with striking blue eyes. He was staring intently at Starfire until the doors to the elevator shut, leaving Starfire only staring back at her reflection.

"Now, I only invited a few close friends," Kathy said, snapping Starfire out of her trance, "And they all want to meet you."

"I will be happy to meet every one of…" Starfire couldn't finish her sentence once the elevator doors had opened to the second floor.

It seemed that at least one hundred women were in the party room, ranging in age from about thirty to about dead. All of them looked fancy (but none as beautiful as Starfire, mind you) in their cocktail dresses.

"There're here!" One woman shouted as Starfire followed Kathy off of the elevator.

Immediately all of the women began swarming them. As soon as Starfire and Kathy had made it to the center of the room, a line was forming to meet them.

* * *

Eighty two. Starfire had shaken at least eighty hands, and she hadn't even started counting in the beginning. Some of the women had hugged her also, and some had even been a little bold and gone as far as to kiss her on the cheek. But it wasn't like she had been paying attention.

Besides counting the women, Starfire had barley notice any of them. They were like her soup from earlier. She could look at them and they would think she was paying attention to them and their names, but as far as she was concerned, they were all named either 'Robin' or 'I'm going to be married tomorrow'.

Ultimately the pressure got to her. Her thoughts built up in her head and she quickly excused herself to the bathroom.

Lying down on one of the extravagant sofas in the empty bathroom, Starfire kicked off her heels (making her considerably shorter) began to cry. She cried at the thought of living like that forever with Jason, a man she barley knew! She cried at the thought of never being able to save people before as a hero! But mostly, she cried at the thought of Robin.

Why? Because he was Robin. He had won her heart over and broken it. But she couldn't stop thinking of him, and the thinking of him kept her tears flowing.

Starfire sat up on the couch, wiping a few tears away. They would begin to wonder where she was sooner or later. She got up and made her way to the mirror. She almost smiled, surprised to see that she didn't look as bad as she thought she did.

The bathroom door suddenly opened and Starfire swiftly looked to see who it was. She was shocked to find that it was the male waiter she had stared at earlier.

"Excuse me, sir," Starfire said, "But this bathroom is for females only!"

The waiter stepped closer to her and the light shown on his face. At once Starfire knew who it was.

"Robin," she said, almost breathless.

The tears started up again. Not heavy, only lightly trickling down her face. Robin walked closer to her.

"Starfire," he answered.

She immediately buried her head in his chest and cried harder. He wrapped his arms around her, loving the warmth of her body pressed against his.

Eventually she looked up at him, deep into his piercing, yet gorgeous, blue eyes.

"Your mask?" she asked, "You are not wearing it."

Robin smiled at her.

"That was a small price to pay to find you," he said in that confident, reassuring voice of his.

Starfire let a smile grace her tear-stained face. She looked at the ground, as if pondering something.

"How did you know I would be here?" she quietly asked.

"It wasn't easy," Robin said, looking down at her, "But I have my ways. I would do _anything _to find you."

Starfire looked up at him and their eyes met. He leaned down and captured her lips in his own. They kissed slowly, savoring every moment, enjoying each other's taste.

Robin's arms tightly held her around her waist and her hands had moved up around his neck.

The more they kissed, the more Starfire could tell the difference between this kiss and the one she had shared with Jason. This one was much, much better.

They were in unison, their lips moved together, their hearts, each pressed against the others chest, beat simultaneously, and both of them had been waiting for that moment for what seemed like an eternity.

Starfire's euphoria-clouded head still put together one thought: this is what he did with Raven.

At once she pushed him away from her. His eyes filled with shock and hurt.

"Why?" Starfire almost yelled.

"I just missed you a lot and I figured you wanted to kiss-"

"Not that," Starfire said, frustrated, "Why did you kiss _her_?"

"Who?" Robin was confused, "Raven?"

"Oh," Starfire glared at him, "So there have been more girls that you have been kissing?"

"No!" Robin panicked, "Just Raven. I mean-"

"Why?" Starfire cut him off again.

"I didn't!" Robin tried to explain, "She kissed me!"

"Robin, as much as I would like to believe you," Starfire said, her tone straightforward, "I saw you kissing with my own eyes."

"That was-"

"I do not know what you thought while I was back at the Tower," Starfire was on the verge of tears, "But I thought that we…"

"We were!" Robin said, "I mean-we still are!"

"No," The now crying girl contradicted, "We are not. I am assuming that I lost my chance with you when I was kidnapped, and I was replaced."

"No!" Robin pleaded with her, "You don't understand! No one could ever replace you! Just come back to the Tower with me. Please. Raven could clear things up for you and then maybe we could become-"

"Stop," Starfire quietly interrupted, her tears no longer falling, "Go back to the Tower by yourself. Let Raven take my place. I have a new life now."

"I suggest you exit the female bathroom before some other woman walks in," Starfire began walking past Robin towards the door, "Unless you would like to kiss her, also."

Starfire turned back towards the hero.

"I am getting married tomorrow," she said, coldly, "Enjoy the rest of your life without me."

And with that, she opened the door and was gone, leaving a dumbfounded and heartbroken young man in the women's restroom.

"Tomorrow?"

**Oh my stars, that was pretty much the most fun chapter I've ever written and I still can't believe I wrote it! I kept telling myself "I have to get this done before this gets 200 reviews" and I just couldn't get myself to write it! So…do you want to know why it had to be done before 200 reviews? Because the 200th reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to him/her!!!!!**

**Did anyone else enjoy the making out in this chapter? Starfirre**


	14. Tomorrow?

**Um…Hi. Yeah this is awkward since I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. The thing is, I wrote most of this chapter, took a break, and then forgot what I was going to write about. I don't like this chapter very much. I don't know why, I just don't. And it kind of dances along the edge of the T rating, so if it needs to be changed to M, tell me, but be warned, if I have to change this to an M rated story, I'm going all out. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Dedication: **_NightstarGrayson_**! Thanks for being the 200th reviewer!**

Starfire rolled over in her king size bed she was sharing with Jason. She couldn't sleep. Her gaze drifted up to the digital clock next on the table next to her. '1:30 A.M.' She sighed.

Starfire had gotten in from her party over an hour ago. Most of the women had left after they met Starfire and promised to be at the wedding the next day, the rest of them (along with Kathy) had had some weird drinks that made them act strange. Kathy offered Starfire some, but Starfire thought the drink was awful. It had burned her throat and made her almost physically sick!

After listening to these women ramble for hours while they drank more of those dreadful drinks, Kathy finally admitted that it was time to get Starfire back. But even though Starfire had gone straight to her room, changed into a camisole and some pajama shorts that Kathy had given her, and gotten into her bed when she arrived at the mansion, she was still unable to sleep.

"Married…tomorrow?" she mumbled quietly.

Her rhetorical question floated out of her mouth.

"Can't sleep either?"

Starfire turned over in her bed quickly to find Jason looking up at the ceiling. He turned to her when he knew she was looking at him. He smiled at her. His bare muscular chest almost glistened in the moonlight from the window. Wait, bare chest? The sheets of the bed only covered him below his stomach, where Starfire hoped he was at least wearing some boxers. She just realized that she was closer to him in the bed than she had ever been before. Did she move over without knowing it? Or had he gotten closer?

She figured it was the latter when she felt her edge of the bed with her toe.

'It was an accident,' she told herself, 'He hadn't meant to get that close.'

"Sorry if I woke you," Starfire said quickly, "Goodnight, Jason."

She turned back to the edge of the bed. Why was she suddenly feeling guilty? Maybe it was because it just hit her that she had kissed a man that was not her fiancé.

'Damn Robin,' she thought to herself. At first, she mentally kicked herself for using language like that. Then she remembered that he deserved it. He deserved it for kissing Raven and breaking her heart, not for kissing her.

Starfire unconsciously found herself touching her lips as she remembered the kiss. Unfortunately, it was the best kiss she had ever had.

Suddenly, Starfire felt Jason lightly run his finger down her back. She shuddered. Immediately she felt a mixture of fear and unease. He brought his fingers back up to her shoulder and began pulling it down. She didn't resist his pulling on her and found herself flat on the bed. A shadow was cast over her as Jason lifted himself over her, hands on either side of her head.

Starfire gulped. "What are you-"

He mouth was over hers in an instant. At once Starfire could tell the difference between this kiss and the one she shared with Robin. Robin's kisses where tender and filled with love. This kiss was rough and was brought upon simply by lust.

But, Starfire didn't want to disappoint Jason. If she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, she had to get used to it. She began to kiss him back, but after a while, she wished she hadn't. He had taken it to mean she wanted to go farther.

Jason began to sit up and Starfire followed suit. He sat up on his heels and Starfire brought her legs up under her. Jason had his hands up around her head while hers were lifelessly at her side. Soon Jason's hands made their way to Starfire's chest as he began to feel her outline in her tight shirt. Starfire tensed immediately but tried to keep her cool as Jason's hands began to go under her shirt. Casually, she tried to push them off her without breaking the kiss, but wound up merely pushing them down.

Jason smiled inwardly.

He rested his hands on her thighs for a while before gradually beginning to move them up her leg. Starfire flinched.

He was heading towards her most private part, the one that she was always taught to keep only to herself. Raven had called it her 'flower' and warned her to not let any man ever take it from her until she was married, or at least in love. When Starfire had inquired as to how a man was to take this 'flower' Raven had told her the many ways, and it had not been enjoyable to think about for Starfire.

Jason was becoming dangerously close. Starfire told herself that he would stop before he got there, but he didn't. The minute his fingers brush the fabric protecting her 'flower' from the outside world, she pushed him away from her. With her alien strength, he was sent crashing into the nearest wall. He slid down to the ground and then began rubbing the back of his sore head.

"What did I do wrong?" Jason groaned.

Starfire was too angry to even feel sorry for the fact that he was now going to have multiple bruises because of her.

"Why did you do that?" She cried.

Jason slowly stood up and gave her a questioning look. "Do what?"

Starfire opened her eyes wider incredulously. Did he really not know what he did? She glared at him. "Why did you try and touch me there?" She was pretty much yelling now.

Jason first thought to remind her that they were almost married and would be doing it soon, but he stopped himself. "You were the one that pushed my hand down!" He yelled back.

"I did not do it on purpose!" She cried.

Jason rubbed his temples and let out a long sigh. "Look, Star-uh, Kori, baby, let's just forget about this, ok?"

Starfire's eyes narrowed and she scowled at him. She got off the bed and walked strait past him and out in the hall. She was going to find a couch to sleep on or something.

_

* * *

I am getting married tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your life without me._

Her words rang in his head. Had she meant it? 'If she had only let me finish my sentences,' Robin thought to himself 'Maybe she could be with me right now!'

He was walking down the streets of Jump City. It was past midnight, he figured, everyone else is asleep. He wondered if anyone in the tower was worried about where he was. No one had bothered to call him on his communicator.

Robin reached down in his pant pocket for his communicator to check it but found his pockets empty. He quickly checked the other pocket and still found nothing. Robin stopped walking in panic and patted his back pockets. Nothing. Then he remembered that he had left his communicator in the Tower with his uniform when he had to change into the waiter uniform he was wearing.

'This is just great,' he told himself, 'This is freaking spectacular.'

Not only had he lost the love of his life, his friends all probably thought he was dead. He had no way to tell them he was alive, either. He had not a cell phone nor money for a pay phone.

But in reality, he didn't want to talk to them. He didn't want to have to explain what he had done. He hadn't told them where he was going. He had just said he was going to check a lead. If he went back, he would have to be the one to tell them that she's not coming back. He decided he'd let them figure it out themselves.

Why should he have to tell them anyway? It's not like any of them cared like he did. They weren't out searching for her. Cyborg had been on his computer when he left and was probably recharging at the moment. Raven and Beast Boy had been flirting while reading books (which Robin supposed were Raven's) and were probably sleeping at the moment, maybe even together.

It was Raven's fault she was gone in the first place! Actually, Raven was only the one who prevented her from coming back. It was Red X's fault for taking her in the first place! Damn him! When Robin finally got his hands on him, he was going to kill him! Well, first, he was going to make him suffer, then he was going to murder Red X with is own hands!

Robin sighed. Thinking like that wasn't going to bring Starfire back. Would anything bring her back? Maybe she was happy with Red X…

'No!' Robin told himself, 'She is not in love with him!'

Robin thought back to the kiss he had shared with Starfire. He had kissed many women, but that was the best kiss he'd ever had in his life. And Robin could tell Starfire had felt the same way. The best kisses are the ones you share with the person you love.

But she was gone. In one night, she had ripped out his heart and shredded almost all of his hopes of getting her back.

"This night could get any worse," Robin muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Robin felt something on his head.

"There is no way in hell…" he cursed.

It had started to rain. Pour. In about two second, a drop of rain had turned into a flood. Robin glared up at the sky.

"You think this is going to ruin my life?!" Robin cried to the sky, "MY LIFE IS ALREADY RUINED! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING MORE!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

Robin looked up to see a bald man leaning out of his apartment building.

"Listen, buddy, I don't care if your girlfriend just died, shut the hell up!" the man yelled.

Robin didn't have time to deal with this. He picked up a rock from of the wet sidewalk and hurled it directly at the man's face. It didn't miss either. It hid the man smack in the middle of his forehead.

The man yelped and rubbed his forehead. "Now I'm going to have to go to a wedding with a giant freaking bruise on my forehead. Thanks."

The window slammed before Robin had time to realize the man said 'wedding'. Could it be the Starfire's? Robin sighed. There was no use. Robin didn't know where the wedding was. He wouldn't be able to get in anyway. And even if he found the wedding and got in, would Starfire go back with him? She had a perfect opportunity at the party and she walked away from it. Why would this be any different?

Robin turned around and began walking toward the Tower. He was giving up.

* * *

"Found anything?"

Raven and Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg and shook their heads.

"I can't find anything that makes one more suspicious than the others," Beast Boy commented.

For the past couple of hours, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven had been trying to find out which Jason Todd was the Jason Todd Starfire was being forced to marry. Robin had told them Red X's real name was Jason Todd after he had heard someone at the hotel restuarunt call him that. Robin had told them that even though he was hiding behind a plant, he knew that that's what the other man had called Red X.

So, the three had searched for information to make one of them stand out more as Red X, but they had not been successful. Raven and Beast Boy had searched through the city archives they got from the library while Cyborg checked his computer.

"Me either," Cyborg sighed, "I haven't found anything about any of them getting engaged."

Raven looked up. "Jason Todd could be a fake name."

Beast Boy stood up from the floor and lay down on the couch. "You mean all of this searching could have been worthless?" he whined.

Raven scowled at him, but inside, she was smiling. She knew Beast Boy liked her and she was starting to like him back. A lot. They had been flirting the whole time they were searching for Jason Todd, but Raven didn't think anyone else noticed.

Beast Boy sat up on the couch and smiled at Raven. She locked eyes with him and smiled back. Well, kind of smiled. Raven doesn't do real smiles.

"Aww…Such a happy couple!" Cyborg joked, laughing.

Raven and Beast Boy both quickly looked away from each other and blushed.

"I'm sleepy," Beast Boy said after a while.

Raven groaned. She handed him the newspaper from the day before. "Here, read the comics."

"But I've already read these!" The green boy replied.

Raven glared at him and he immediately flipped the newspaper open and began to read.

"Uhhh, guys," Beast Boy said, "I think you need to see this."

He held out the newspaper and Raven and Cyborg walked over to see it.

_Todd-Anders engagement_

The headline caught their attention. Todd was the name they had been looking for, but Starfire's last night wasn't Anders. Did Starfire even have a last name? They continued reading:

_The newspaper owner's very own son is to be wed tomorrow to the beautiful Kori Anders. _

"Wait," Raven said, her brow furred as she tried to remember something, "Starfire once told me her real name on Tamaran was Koriand'r."

"Koriand'r, Kori Anders!" Cyborg said, "We've found our guy!"

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, skeptically.

Raven smacked him on the back of the head. "Look at the picture, dumbass."

There it was. Starfire. Standing with a man who fit the description Robin had given them. Brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly taller than Starfire.

"The wedding is tomorrow at 1:30 in the country club on the other side of town," Cyborg said, "We'll be-"

The door to the main room flew open and Robin walked in, soaking wet and still dressed in his black pants and white shirt.

"Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed, "I've been trying to get in touch with you…"

He faltered off. Cyborg's, Raven's, and Beast Boy's mouth dropped open when they saw Robin, mask-less.

"Robin," Beast Boy was the first to speak, "I think your mask fell off."

"It didn't fall off, Beast Boy," Robin snapped, "I took it off."

"Why?" The other three immediately asked.

"Because I went to get Starfire."

"Where is she?" Raven asked.

"Obviously not with me, Raven!" Robin replied, glaring at the dark girl.

No one spoke.

"She didn't want to come back," Robin broke the silence, "She's getting married. And she's through being a Titan."

Raven tried to comfort him. "Rob-"

"No, we're through. We're through looking for her. We found her and she's through with us."

He stormed out of the room, leaving the other three shocked.

"He's joking, right?" Beast Boy asked.

The other two shook their heads.

"Robin doesn't joke," Cyborg said.

"Then what does he mean?" Beast Boy asked, "If he found Star she would definitely want to come back!"

"Well…" Raven stuttered. The two boys looked at her with great interest, as if forcing her to continue.

"Do you know a reason why Starfire wouldn't come back, Raven?" Cyborg inquired.

Raven sighed. "Whatever, I'll tell you. Robin and I kissed-Well, I kissed Robin-at the café we were supposed to meet Star at. And she saw us."

"Oh," Cyborg said, "That makes sense…"

Beast Boy couldn't even speak. They had _kissed_?

Raven saw the expression on Beast Boy's face and immediately felt guilty.

"Beast Boy," she began, but he began to walk through the swishing doors before Raven could stop him.

"This is bad," Cyborg said.

Raven's expression began to change from one of guilt to one of anger.

"He doesn't have a right to be angry with me!" Raven practically shouted, "We weren't dating when that happened! We aren't even dating now!"

She shook her head in angst and walked the same path that Beast Boy and Robin had previously taken, the one out of the room.

* * *

Starfire groaned as she slowly sat up in her bed. She had just had the worst night of sleep ever. The couch she had slept on was too small and her long legs were bunched up at the edge. She sat up and stretched her legs and neck but immediately cried out in pain. Her neck felt like it had been stung by a thousand bees in on spot and Starfire couldn't figure out why.

The redhead slowly opened her shut eyes and took in the sun of the morning, while still holding on to the sore spot on her neck. She had slept in a small study, very far away from Jason's bedroom.

Suddenly, the door flung open.

"KORI!!!" Kathy cried. She leaned her head back out of the window and called down the hall "She's in here!!"

In a matter of seconds, three unknown women were in the room grabbing Starfire's arms and guiding her out of the room.

"Kori, we had no idea where you were!" Kathy explained.

"Um…" Starfire started, "Where are you taking me?"

Kathy laughed. "It's your wedding today, sweetheart. You have to get you dress on!"

"Today?" Starfire mumbled.

**What did you think? Please please please tell me, promise? By the way, does anyone know why Starfire's neck hurts?**

**I love you all, starfirre**


	15. The Wedding

**I love this chapter. I had an amazing time writing it and re-reading it. I know this is the chapter you have all been waiting for, but it is also the last one, so I guess I just wanted to use this authoresses note to thank you. I really cannot believe how popular this story is! I seriously have to scroll down to see all of the favs for it! I'm not sure any of you can comprehend what that means to me. But, writing's not just about the reviews; it's something I love to do. But it is an added bonus to know that this story also brings joy to other people, that's why it's cool to get reviews. And I know that more people get enjoyment from it than just the ones who review, because more people have it on their favs than the group of people that review every chapter. So, I want all of you, all of you that have it in your favs or alerts, or just reading it because you're bored, to review, so I can tell you how much that means to me. And if you don't feel like reviewing, here's this **_Thank you_. **But, towards my people who review every time I update, you guys inspired me so much more than you know! It's just so strange to see how my writing style has changed throughout this story. I'm sorry this note was so long.**

**And that is the end of that. I'm usually not that serious. I guess I can just be a lot different than you expect. On a less serious note, writing this chapter made me nervous. I really felt like I was getting married. Oh, no! I'm too young! **

**For the last time, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

A girl with beautiful, long red hair stood in front of mirror in an empty room.

_Is this really happening?_ She wondered.

This girl, alone in her small dressing room, was adorned in white garments. Specifically, she wore a long, white wedding dress. The dress that had recently gotten back from the cleaners since it had been exposed to massive amounts of water and rain. Her hair hung like she normally wore it, cascading down her back.

She sighed. It was her wedding day, a day that most women live for, but this girl felt like crying. And she did. She sat in a chair in the corner of the small room and began to cry into her hands.

"Kori?" She heard a yell from outside of the door. "Are you crying in there?"

Starfire swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to regain her composure. "N-no."

"You'd better not be! It'll mess up your makeup!"

Starfire finally was able to identify the voice as Kathy Todd, her soon to be mother-in-law, who was now attempting to open the door. Unfortunately for her, Starfire had locked that door close to an hour ago.

"Sweetheart," Kathy continued, "You need to let me in. I have to make sure you're ready. You know the service is going to start in twenty minutes, right?"

_Twenty minutes? _Starfire unconsciously found herself looking around the room for an exit. A window or something, to escape and never have to worry about this again. But the only exit from the room was the door that her fiancé's intrusive mother was practically guarding.

Starfire stood up next to the mirror and quickly tried to clear her face of any signs that she had been crying. When she felt that she was ready, she grabbed her bouquet of white roses and unlocked the door.

At once, Kathy burst through, followed by too many women to fit in the small room, but they crammed in anyway. It seemed to be all of the bridesmaids that Kathy had picked out and the maid of honor (who was a woman Starfire had never met).

There was silence at first, but then Kathy stated "You look _gorgeous_!" and all of the other women began to surround the young alien with words of her great she looked.

"You must be so excited!" The maid of honor said, grabbing Starfire's arm.

"Yes." Was all the Starfire could reply. But the blond-haired, brown-eyed maid of honor just thought that Starfire was nervous.

"It'll be ok, honey," the woman comforted, "Jason's a great guy, and I know you both will have a fabulous life together."

"I suppose we will…" Starfire whispered.

Kathy, who had just hung up her cell phone, raised her hands in order for all of the women to quiet down.

"All of the guests are seated." She said, the women in the room immediately began to giggle and whisper in anticipation until Kathy once more raised her hands. "Everyone but the bride needs to get by the entrance now."

The bridesmaids filled out, leaving Starfire and Kathy. Kathy smiled sweetly at Starfire and walked towards her, grabbing her hands.

"Welcome to the family," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

She then hugged the surprised redhead before scurrying off, wiping off the falling tears. "Come along, Kori," she called behind her.

Starfire looked in the mirror once more. She could feel tears in her own eyes, but she hurriedly walked out of the room before she began to cry. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

The young bride found her way to the entrance of the ceremony room. The bridesmaids were beginning to walk in. Jim Todd, her future father-in-law, walked towards her, smiling.

"Kathy's already in the church," he said, "And I get to walk you down the aisle."

Starfire smiled back at him. "Thank you."

Slowly, there were less and less people by the front of the door, until it was just Starfire and Jim.

"You ready?" he said as the piano began to play the familiar tune of 'Here Comes the Bride'.

Starfire bit her lip. "I am not sure," she answered truthfully.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "I'll talk you through it."

He held out his arm and she looped her tiny one through it.

"Here we go," he said.

Starfire felt her feet move, but she had no control over them. They were just walking at the same pace of Jim's feet. The beautiful alien lifted her head just as they took their first step in the wedding room.

It was a large room, packed full of people, and all of them had their eyes on her. She could here gasps and some whispering going on as she continued her slow walk. She was getting even more nervous and was beginning to wonder if she could go any further.

"Kori," Jim whispered, "It'll be ok, just talk to me."

Starfire smiled. She felt more comfortable now that someone was talking to her.

"What are you planning on doing after the wedding?" Jim whispered.

Starfire swallowed before quietly responding. "I am unsure. Jason has yet to tell me."

They were getting closer to the priest.

"Tell you what?" Jim whispered back.

"Tell me what he is planning on doing with the money."

They had reached the alter, and Jim was starting to leave Starfire's side. But before he got out of earshot, Starfire heard him quietly respond "what money?"

The former-heroine started to turn around to find out what Jim meant, but she stopped when her gaze met that of Jason. Her whole body froze over. She had not even talked to him since he had attempted to have sex with her the previous night.

He wore a smile smirk on his face that made his deep brown eyes positively glow. Along with most of the men in the room, he wore a black suit and tie.

"You look great," he whispered.

Starfire nodded in reply. That was the only motion she could make. She simply stood across from him, eyes wide, holding tightly on to her bouquet. The look he was giving her was frightening.

"We are gathered here today…" The chubby, white haired priest began. But Starfire didn't listen to any of the words that were coming out of his mouth. She was almost afraid to pay attention to anything other than Jason.

After what seemed like an eternity, her senses kicked back in when she saw Jason reach for her hand. She instinctively tried to jerk it away, but he already held her firmly in his grasp. She was wondering why he was suddenly holding her hands, but then she heard the priest say a line that she had subconsciously been waiting for him to say the entire process.

"If anyone present objects to the holy matrimony of these two, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Jason's grip on the girl's hands tightened and he looked intently into her eyes, as if daring her to say anything. Starfire looked around, but to her despair, no one in the room looked as if they would object. Actually, no one in that room looked even vaguely familiar to the Tameranian. The only two people she recognized were Jim and Kathy in the front row. Kathy had tears of joy streaming down her face and Jim was smiling up at the couple.

The silence was deafening. It was if time was standing still. Starfire bit her lip and turned back to Jason, whose smile remained.

_I don't want to do this_ Starfire thought.

"And now…"

_No…_

"The couple can begin…"

_Stop…_

"to recite…"

_No. Stop. Please just-_

"STOP!"

Starfire's eyes widened. Had she just said that aloud? But she took her hands out of Jason's to feel her lips and found them to be closed. She looked up at Jason and saw that he wasn't looking at her, either; he was looking towards the back of the room.

Starfire's twirled her head around, her long hair flowing out behind her and then settling around her shoulders.

And she gasped.

It was Robin, still in the outfit that she had seen him in the previous night. Though he looked fairly disheveled, with his shirt un-tucked and not buttoned up all the way and his hair askew, he was still clearly much more handsome than any of the men in the room, including Jason.

Robin's blue eyes met Starfire's green ones.

"Robin…" she whispered.

Jason looked over at Starfire, but she was too deep in Robin's eyes to notice. Jason knew he had to do something before this situation got worse.

"Who do you think you are?" Jason cried, "Do you really think you can just interrupt my wedding?"

"Yeah," Jason's father Jim agreed, standing up from his chair, "Just who are you?"

Robin stood up strait and looked first to Jason and then to his father. "My name is Robin, as in, the leader of the Teen Titans."

Jim looked shocked, as did Jason, who didn't think that Robin wouldn't openly admit who he was without his mask.

"What are _you _doing here?" Jim asked.

"I'm here to win back the woman that I love," Robin said, restoring his eye-contact with Starfire.

Starfire stood still as everyone in the room turned back to look at her. Wide-eyed and mouth slightly open, she couldn't utter a single reply.

"You mean Kori?" Jim inquired.

"No," Robin stated, "I mean Starfire. She's the one I fell in love with."

Even Jim turned to look at the redhead, and the looked at his son.

"Did you know about this?" the older man asked.

Jason opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Robin.

"Of course he did, he kidnapped her!"

There were multiple gasps.

"How dare you!" This time, it was Kathy standing up. "How dare you barge into my son's wedding, tell him that his innocent bride, Kori, is actually a Teen Titan, and claim that my son Jason kidnapped her?! Do you think that we are going to actually believe that you're Robin? Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the police right now!"

Robin promptly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Titan communicator. Smirking, he held it up for Kathy to see. And just in case she didn't believe him, he pressed the 'call' button on the side of it. A couple of seconds later, the trademark tone began beeping. Robin pressed another button and Cyborg's voice could be heard.

"You called Robin?" Cyborg said. "…Robin?"

With another click of the button, Robin hung up on Cyborg.

"Happy?" he snapped.

It was clear to everyone in the room that he indeed with Robin from the Teen Titans. Jim and Kathy turned back to their son's bride. Only then did they begin to notice the similarities to her and Starfire from the Titans. It also began to make sense why she didn't have anyone to invite to the wedding.

"Jason," Jim said softly, "Why did you lie to us? Why did you lie to everyone?"

"Dad…I-"

"Because he didn't want you to find out that he had kidnapped her from our tower," Robin said coolly.

"Even if this is Starfire," Kathy began, "There is no way that Jason could sneak into your tower and kidnap her!"

Even Kathy knew that this Starfire was an alien with unimaginable strength.

"But Red X could."

All eyes turned to Starfire. This was the first thing she had since the whole thing had begun.

"Our son is not a criminal!" Jim shouted.

"He's been hiding it from you the whole time!" Robin cried, "Why do you think Starfire just suddenly appeared in his life? Your son _is Red X!!!_"

"No!" Jason shouted, "He's-He's lying! You don't believe him, do you?"

"I don't understand what motive my son would have for kidnapping your teammate," Jim said, "How do you not know she didn't willingly go with him?"

"He kidnapped me because he wanted to get the money," Starfire said.

"What money?" Kathy and Jim asked unanimously.

Starfire's eyes widened as she turned to Jason.

"You aren't getting any money for getting married, are you?" Starfire questioned softly.

Jason's eyes showed his panic. He swiftly reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out an 'X' knife. He grabbed Starfire's wrist, pulled her towards him, and held the knife up to her throat. The crowd gasped.

"No," Jason replied to his struggling captive, "I'm not getting anything but you out of this marriage."

He left the knife up to her throat but took his other hand off of her wrist. He then gently swept her bangs out of her eyes, while she continued to try to pry the knife off of her neck. The criminal smiled sweetly to her before turning to face the audience.

"Yea, I am Red X," Jason snarled to everyone in the room, "But this marriage is going to continue."

"Why…Why can I not push you away?" Starfire asked, still trying to fight off the knife.

Jason smiled down at her and she froze.

"You-you drugged me again!" She cried.

"I found you on the other side of the house last night, cutie," he said, still smiling, "You must have been pretty tired because you barely moved when I stuck that needle in your neck."

Starfire gasped and Robin took a step further.

"Uh-uh-uh, birdboy," Jason taunted, "You wouldn't want this knife to slip into cutie's throat, would you?"

"You would do that!" Robin shouted, "You still want to marry her!"

"You never know what I'll do," Jason brazenly replied.

He turned himself and Starfire around to face the priest.

"Where were we?" The criminal asked.

The priest didn't move. All of the gray hairs on his neck were standing strait up.

Jason impatiently moved his other hand in his jacket pocket and pulled something out and threw it at the old man. What turned out to be a sticky 'X' wrapped around the holy man's neck.

"I can control how tight that is," Jason bragged, "So if you don't marry us now, I will kill you."

To emphasize his point, Jason pressed a button on a trigger that had been with the 'X'. It visibly tightened around his neck, causing the gray haired man to cough.

"No!"

Jason turned to see Robin running down the aisle towards him.

"It's about time I finished you once and for all!" Jason shouted.

Dropping the trigger back into his pocket, he pulled out an 'X' that was sharp on every edge. He reared it back and then quickly through it directly towards Robin's neck like a disc.

It was going to kill him. Starfire gasped.

"Robin!!"

Only inches away from his neck, the 'X' stopped in mid air, surrounded in a black glow. It was released from its hold and it clattered to the floor.

Once again, the entire shocked audience turned to the door and saw the other three Titans there.

"Robin," Cyborg said, "What's going on?"

Robin was in shock. "How did you know to come?"

"When you didn't reply after you called, we figured something had happened," Raven explained, "So we traced you here, and it looks like we made it just in time."

Robin was close to replying when a loud cough and choking noise interrupted him.

"DO IT NOW!" Jason screamed.

The four titans looked back to where Jason had Starfire facing the priest, who was now on his knees. Cyborg made a movement forward, but Robin held out his arm.

"Don't," Robin warned, "If you go near him, he'll kill her."

The Titans could then only watch as Jason continued to threaten the man to finish the wedding.

"Stop!" Starfire cried, "Don't hurt him!"

Jason glared at her but then loosened his grip on the trigger.

"Just finish it."

The old man cleared his throat and hurriedly started flipping through the pages of his book to find where he was.

Jason leaned over to Starfire. "After we're married," he whispered, "We're going to have even more fun than we did last night."

Starfire looked away in anger. "There is nothing to stop me from leaving directly after this ceremony is over."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you brought that up."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold wedding band. He held the ring up to Starfire.

"You see, _this_ ring actually has a bomb in it," he said, "So if you leave, that'll be the end of you."

Starfire glared at him.

"I mean," Jason continued, nonchalantly, "I could just slip it on your finger now, but I'd rather do it the old fashioned way."

He looked up at the crowd.

"And no one else is going to leave this room until this ceremony is over! Understood?!"

No one in the room moved.

Starfire turned away from him again. Jason placed the ring back in his pocket and with his free hand, grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him.

"You're mine," he said.

The brown haired boy leaned in to kiss her, not realizing that she now wore an intense glare, complete with lit green eyes.

"I do _not_ belong to you," she said, before blasting him across the room with her eye lasers.

He hit the wall with a loud crashing noise.

Starfire, whose eyes burned brighter than ever before, began to walk towards him, but she stopped when she realized her dress was restricting her walking. She casually bent slightly down and used her returned strength to tear off the bottom of it. There was a loud ripping noise and the alien tossed the tattered piece of material aside. She then was able to continue her slow walk to Jason with the full extend of her long legs, seeing as she had just 'fixed' her dress to be even shorter than her normal uniform was.

Jason groaned and slowly opened his eyes. At first, he thought he was dreaming when he saw Starfire walking towards him in a short and sexy dress. But he soon realized that this was no more than a nightmare when she stood above him, her eyes glaring evilly at him with the thought of what she was about to do to him.

On the other side of the room, the four titans had only been able to watch in shock as their beloved friend went from being threatened with a bomb to looking as though she was about to kill someone.

Robin was the first to fully grasp the situation. He understood from his talks with Starfire that Tameranians were very brutal when they are angered and forgot everything but their anger.

He began to run across the room shouting her name. He knew that if no one stopped her, she would kill Jason out of anger, which he knew the normal Starfire would never do.

"Star," he began, out of breath when he finally reached her, "Don't worry. We're taking him to jail. He won't hurt you anymore."

The redhead slowly turned around, her eyes still ferociously green. She looked at Robin for a second, and then proceeded to turn back to Jason and light two large starbolts.

"No! Wait!" Robin shouted, holding his hand up in attempt to stop her.

She ignored him, letting her starbolts continue to grow in size. Jason held up his arms even though he knew that would never save him.

Robin knew he had to stop her. So when she reared her arm back, Robin grabbed her elbow, spun her around, and kissed her passionately.

The girl slowly closed her flaming eyes and began to kiss him back. Robin wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him, loving the feeling of having her tightly against him. In return, she began to run her hands through his smooth black hair.

When they finally pulled apart, the room erupted in cheers. Robin smiled at Starfire as she looked back at him with her adoring, normal eyes. Robin took her hand in his and the two walked down the aisle and back with the other Titans.

"Oh, ho, ho, I see some future in that!" Cyborg said.

Instead of getting mad or embarrassed, Robin looked into Starfire's eyes and said "Maybe."

She smiled at him.

"Oh, Raven," Starfire said, remembering earlier, "I am sorry about not returning with you when you came to get me. And I, um, also apologize-"

Raven knew she was going to apologize for taking Robin, but Raven knew that Robin had been Starfire's to begin with.

"No, Star," she cut her off, "I'm sorry. Besides, I have Beast Boy now."

Raven smiled as Beast Boy protectively put his arm around her.

Starfire cocked her head to the side. "You and…Beast Boy?"

They nodded at her.

"Oh, friends! What a joyous day!!" Starfire cried, "Not only have I escaped from Red X, I also find out that two of my friends are finally together!"

"Finally?" Raven asked, but Starfire ignored her.

"Where is Red X?" she asked.

"In jail," Robin answered, "Cyborg called the police to come get him. His parents have gone to book him in."

Starfire smiled. She hadn't remembered what she had done when she was angry, but she was thankful she didn't kill anyone, no matter how big of a chlorbag they are. But as she dropped her hands to her side, she realized just how short her dress was.

"What happened?!" she cried, "Did I do this?"

The other titans just shook their heads at her.

"I must go change!" she said and began to turn around.

"Wait, Star," Robin stopped her.

"Yes?" she answered, looking back at him.

"Let's go home."

And he kissed her.

**Well, I guess that's the end. I just like that last little line and thought I'd go ahead and end it now. There was some crazy major symbolism in this story and if you can guess it, you get a cookie! Anyway, did you guys like this chapter? Was it a good way to end the story? What did you think about the major change in attitude that Jason had? Did you think this chapter finally got Raven a little more back in character? Were the rest of the Titans in character? Do you have any questions? Are all of these questions freaking you out?**

**Feel free to email or message me about your thoughts on this story (if you don't want to review) or if you have any questions or suggestions on what my next story should be about.**

**Damn I write long author notes, starfirre **


End file.
